Digimon Savers Tu - Return
by merry1995
Summary: -Episode I: Return- It has been almost two years since the defeat of Aizen. Ichigo has issues about returning to his normal life. A twist is all that's needed for Ichigo to get back into action, and it comes in the form of a peculiar creature that changes his perspective about the world he lives in... - Sequel to Savers! M to be safe... Episode I Complete! Keep tuned for Episode II
1. Starter

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**"Hi!"**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi"**

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Return**

 **[Opening: Hirari (Re-Fly Ver.) – Koji Wada]**

 **Chapter 01: Starter**

" _Ichi, Let's play hide and seek!"_

" _Okay Toko-Chan! You hide and I'll find you!"_

" _Right I'll go!"_

 _A young child about four years old turned toward a tree and started counting._

" _One… Two… Three…"_

 _The boy had messy orange hair and brown eyes._

" _Four… Five… Six…"_

 _He is seen wearing a yellow t-shirt and brown shorts._

" _Seven… Eight… Nine…"_

 _His name is Ichigo Kurosaki._

" _Ten! Ready or not here I come!"_

 _The boy ran through the park, searching for his little friend._

" _I will find you, Toko-Chan!"_

 _Even with all of his experience in the game, Ichigo had little luck finding his friend._

" _I can't find him…" Ichigo muttered under his breath._

 _That's when something jumped on Ichigo's head._

" _Got ya!"_

" _Argh!"_

 _Both fell to the floor and Ichigo realized that he was just pranked by Toko-Chan._

" _Toko-Chan! That hurt!" Ichigo whimpered while clutching his head._

" _It was fun!" The little creature replied happily. The creature was mainly white with two long ears coming from its head and four leg-like limbs that he used to walk. "Can we do it again?"_

" _Toko-Chan! The game was about me not finding you!" Ichigo told the little creature._

" _Huh, I thought that I had to hide and then seek you!"_

" _Nope! You hide and I find you! So I win!" Ichigo cheered happily._

 _Meanwhile, Toko-Chan's lip trembled and it started to cry._

" _Toko-Chan what's wrong?!" Ichigo asked noting his friend's state._

" _I wanted to win!" The creature cried._

 _Ichigo thought about what to say to his friend and finally decided to tell him what his mother told him "My Mommy tells me that sometimes you win and sometimes you lose, but it's the fun that counts!"_

" _Really?" The creature asked for reassurance._

" _Really, because we're friends, so we have fun!"_

" _Right, Thanks Ichi!"_

 _Toko-Chan jumped into Ichigo's arms and nuzzled him, all the while both friends laughing._

" _Ichigo, Time to go home!" A voice called out in the distance._

" _That's my Mommy; I'll come back tomorrow so we play more!"_

" _Okay Ichi! It's a promise!"_

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. This is routine to him. Waking up, kicking his father's ass for being annoying and eating breakfast with his little sisters.

' _Oh that reminds me…'_ Ichigo got up from bed and quickly sent a powerful kick toward his father general direction "SHUT UP OLD MAN!"

Isshin Kurosaki was promptly sent flying out of the room "WHY MY DELINQUENT SON!?"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his neck.

It felt sore.

When he gained awareness of his surrounding, he opened his eyes and asked himself regarding the dream "What was that…?"

-DST:R-

Ichigo walked down the stairs and was met with the sight of Isshin crying in front of his mother photograph, which wasn't something out of normal.

In the table sat his sister, Karin while in the kitchen he heard Yuzu humming happily.

"Good morning"

"Morning Ichigo" Karin waved at him.

"Good morning brother!" He heard from the Kitchen.

He sat in the table and dug into his breakfast. It was nice of his sister to do this. He wouldn't be able to wake up earlier than the others to make breakfast… though waking up before his father…

As Ichigo evaluated the possibilities, Isshin stiffened at feeling something outside the house and decided to follow it "I'll be coming back to take you girls to school"

Ichigo ignored his father but he had one thing right. He had to leave now to school. Contrary to popular belief he was quite responsible and wanted to be at school in time.

So after finishing his breakfast he got up and left to school, least he be late.

As he wished his sisters a good day, Ichigo walked out of his house and managed to see in the distance as Isshin walked alongside someone who he could not mistake.

Urahara Kisuke…

The walk to the school was silent, mainly because he was alone, but it left him to his own thoughts.

' _Why am I still thinking of that dream?'_ Ichigo questioned himself _'I know I used to have an imaginary friend called Toko-Chan… Geez I can't believe I did that…'_

Then his thoughts turned toward his father's meeting with Urahara. It's not weird to see the shopkeeper around the house, but it usually meant that a situation occurred. Last time was about a year ago when apparently there was an incident regarding an old Kenpachi escaping of prison. He only learned of this because he happened on this conversation which took place in the living room of his house.

"Maybe it is nothing… last I heard Geta-Boshi was setting wards against hollows around the clinic…" Ichigo muttered under his breath, more to himself than anyone…

It did not take long for him to arrive to school and he had to say that seeing the building implode in front of him, was not what he expected to happen…

Screams filled his senses as he saw many students running away from the school. Screams filled his senses as he saw students trying to help the ones trapped under debris. A scream filled his ears as Tatsuki Arisawa gripped his arms and tried to pry him away from the scene of destruction in front of him…

"Ichigo!" A voice, Tatsuki, called to him.

"Tatsuki, What the hell is going on!?" Ichigo asked his childhood friend.

Tatsuki looked at him before realization struck her "The school… it's packed of them…" To Tatsuki eyes, the school was being destroyed by hollows. More than she can count. And she knew who they were looking…

Ichigo gritted his teeth at the reveal "Damn! Are Chad and Uryu there?" Ichigo questioned and she nodded "We need to help"

"How?"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks upon hearing her voice. It was pained and Ichigo realized something. He could not do a thing…

That went to the next reveal for him…

It was difficult for Ichigo to leave this to his friend. He always became stronger to protect his friends, but now it was impossible for him, after all he lost his power two years ago.

"Ichigo we need to leave!" Tatsuki pleaded with his friend who was rooted to his spot.

Tatsuki for her part knew what was going on his mind. It's something she could relate to him as she never had powers and, by logic, couldn't help her friends in their battles.

With sympathy, she grabbed his shoulders and told him "Ichigo trust them"

Ichigo looked at her and tried to refute her "But… I-I should be helping them…"

"But you can't" Tatsuki continued, confident that she could make him see reason "Ichigo, the hollows will kill you and then everything you did in the winter war will be in vain"

It took Ichigo some time to see reason, but he wouldn't accept it easily.

Silently, he turned toward Tatsuki and nodded.

They left to a safer place.

After all, they were after his head, he knew that much…

-DST:R-

"… **Recent reports show that the attack on Karakura High School was not a terrorist attack as it was first thought. The forensic police, alongside a group of experts revealed that the explosion was caused by a gas filtration that upon reaching the kitchen, it exploded"**

The image changed from the anchorman in the studio to an interview between the reporter and the police officer. Curiously enough from behind the police officer one could discern the figure of one Kisuke Urahara who was waving his cane as a kid would do in this situation…

" **This was caused because the school lacked the required maintenance. The repair will take at best around two months"**

" **What about the students of the school? What will happen to them?!"**

" **That I can answer"** The police officer said **"The government of Japan decided to send the students to several schools around the country. Those who have familiars in other cities will get priority. The others will be given a stipend and a residence to attend to another school! As you may know, the children are our future-!"**

Ichigo shut down the TV and sighed. He looked down at the paper in his hands which said where his new school is. Isshin worked fast, something along the lines of him turning into a hooligan for not attending school.

The fight between Uryu, Chad and Orihime, and the hollows destroyed a great part of the school. It went to the point that Urahara had to intervene because of the sheer quantity of hollows. After said fight he didn't hear a thing from them. Apparently they were fending a hollow insurgence in Hueco Mundo alongside Yoruichi and some Vizards.

His dad already reserved a car to take him to his new home, for the next two months, that is.

Yuzu and Karin already went to school so they said their goodbyes to him earlier. Karin gave her brother a good bye hug and left it at that but Yuzu was another issue. She clung onto Ichigo and didn't want to let go of him. It took the combined efforts of his sister and his father to let her go.

The sound of a horn going off announced the arrival of the car, breaking him of thoughts.

The car was set to take him to Yokohama, more specifically Minato Mirai 21.

Fortunately for him, he had a relative there, a second cousin if he was right.

Isshin being the outgoing person he is immediately contacted said person. Someone Ichigo never met, as far as he knew. His father said he met her once but he doesn't remember, so it actually doesn't count.

For him at least. For Isshin though…

Taking this in account, it seemed that this cousin of his was cared for by his mother, Masaki when she was younger, so she was delighted with the idea of meeting her son again.

Yippee…

Before leaving, Ichigo was stopped by his father.

"Ichigo, I know you're mature enough to live on your own, but I have to tell you something important" Isshin started his speech actually catching Ichigo's interest. It seemed important enough for him to hear. "That you're on your own doesn't mean that you have to let your delinquent instinct take over! You will be a man of your word and promise that you will not come back with a baby!"

Silence permeated the area as Ichigo processed his words.

In the other side of the city Urahara was drinking the tea that Tessai made for him. He saw sitting in his favourite table, in his favourite shop.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Tasty as ever" Urahara commented as he pulled out his fan feeling a disturbance in the force… the Reiryoku… "Can you make another cup?"

"Is it for you, boss?"

"No for our guest"

"Who?"

A crash followed and the mangled form of Isshin Kurosaki was seen in the ground of the Urahara Shop.

"Are, are Isshin… what did you do this time?"

"Gave my son manly advice" He said while giving thumbs up despite being in the floor in a bloody mess.

"I think it makes sense… want a cup of tea?"

"Yeah sure… can you treat my Gigai's wounds?"

"Of course, as soon as you repair my precious roof"

-DST:R-

A red faced Ichigo got in the car and indicated the driver where he was going.

Looking to the side, he saw the houses going by and eventually the route.

Easily getting bored, Ichigo pulled out his cell phone, sending a text to Chad.

" _ **You there?"**_

There was no response at that and Ichigo sighed in disappointment. He tried texting Tatsuki, hoping for a reply.

" _ **You're travelling as well?"**_

To Ichigo's surprise, he was answered rapidly

" _ **I'm leaving in an hour. You already left?"**_

Sighing in relief as one of his friends texted him back, Ichigo tapped in his cell phone.

" _ **Yeah I'm on route… bored out of my mind"**_

" _ **Bored? Count all of the thugs you fought in the last year. You'll be asleep before starting!"**_

Ichigo chuckled at the idea. He did kick many idiots out there after all!

" _ **Nothing to do I guess, see ya on the recess"**_

" _ **See ya!"**_

Ichigo thought about it. He wouldn't see his friends until the summer break.

It would be hard, but Ichigo fought harder.

With nothing left to do, Ichigo slumped to the side of the car and started counting thugs.

"1… 2…. 3…. 56… 57… 58…. 99… 100… 101… 345… 346…"

" _Toko-Chan, where are you?!"_

 _Ichigo, like every day for the last month, went to play with Toko-Chan, but this time he couldn't find him._

" _Come out Toko-Chan! Come out so we can play!"_

" _What's the matter, Ichigo?" His mother asked as she approached him. Ichigo ran at her and hugged her tightly while crying._

" _Toko-Chan is missing!" Ichigo cried in his mother's embrace._

 _Masaki by her side smiled warmly at him and brushed his hair "Maybe Toko-Chan went home to be with his friends" 'Maybe he outgrew the age of imaginary friends…'_

" _But we promised to be here every day! He broke his promise!" Ichigo cried out._

" _Ichigo, he's your friend, he wouldn't do it on purpose. If he's your friend then he wants what's the best for you"_

" _But what does he want for me?" Ichigo asked his mother._

" _He wants you to have other friends maybe?" Seeing her son crestfallen expression, she decided to tell him something she and Isshin have talked about. "Ichigo, what do you say if we to the dojo we saw the other day and enrol you in Karate classes?"_

 _Ichigo's eyes shined with child innocence "You're serious?!" He asked to what his mother nodded "Yeah! Thanks Mom!"_

" _No problem sweetie"_

"KID!"

Ichigo jumped from his seat to the gruff voice of the driver "What?!"

"We're here"

Ichigo nodded and paid the man who left the place grumbling about stupid brats. Thankfully the trip was fully paid by his father own pocket.

The orange haired teenager looked around to find himself in Minato Mirai 21, a heavily populated zone of Yokohama. To the side he could see the Yokohama Landmark Tower and farther he could see Cosmo Clock 21, one of the tallest Ferris wheel in the world.

"Oi! You're Ichigo right?!"

Ichigo was startled by the voice calling him. He turned around and saw a woman in her mid-twenties in a light blue police officer uniform. She had long straight purple hair, dark brown eyes, red lipstick and white earrings.

"Yeah it's me, you must be Miki" Ichigo walked to her and extended his hand to her.

"It's been a long time Ichigo" She told him while engulfing him in a hug, much to his chagrin "I remember when you were a kid no more than five years old and now you are taller than me!"

"Yeah it's been a long time. Thanks for having me here" Ichigo bowed to her as a sign of gratefulness.

"No problem actually! Aunt Masaki took care of me when I was younger, so I would do anything I can for her family… well it is my family as well!" She smiled at him and motioned to the police car that was parked at the side of the street. "I'll take you to my apartment and then I will give you a tour!"

"Okay thanks"

-DST:R-

It was a dark room and little light filtered from the window which was covered completely. Dark illumination covered the bar area where a man stood while other one, a bulkier one, approached.

"So he left the town after all?" A man behind a bar asked while cleaning a cup. To many this seemed like a dull duty, but he found it quite pleasing.

"That he did" The second voice replied "I went to his school and found it destroyed. They were relocated and separated, so Ichigo is on his own"

"Do you plan on doing something then?"

"I guess someone can follow him… we can pull some strings to get closer to him" The second voice said as a devilish smile spread through his face "We need someone who could pass for a student…"

"I guess I will come in action that way, isn't it?" A third voice asked, a young man who was focused on the screen of his videogame console.

-DST:R-

"Nice place" Ichigo commented as he entered Miki's apartment "Police department must pay nice…"

"Err yeah they do…" Miki says awkwardly "Good pay… and vacations… yeah that"

Ichigo and Miki arrived to the place where they're going to live and dropped the orange haired teen's belongings. The place was a simple apartment. It had a living room joined with a dining room and the kitchen. To the side there is a hallway that leads to the bathroom and two rooms.

"This is your room, it's a bit cramped but it will work"

Ichigo opened the door to see a room a small room that had a futon in the floor, a desk and a chair.

"Its fine actually, thanks Miki"

"No problem!" She purple haired woman said to him "Now let's go to get something to eat and I'll present you to a friend of mine"

"Sounds good"

As they left, Ichigo nor Miki saw an orange terror coming out of Ichigo's belongings. Curiously enough, it came in the form of a plush toy…

"I'm free…" The Terror whispered as he went to the window and inhaled the fresh breeze of the sea… and the taste of beautiful woman "Kon is here…"

-DST:R-

He didn't think his ploy was discovered, after all, he kept his intentions for himself alone. If the man he wanted to kill did discover what he was planning…

Better be prepared…

Opening the door to the throne area, the man walked up to the centre of the room and kneeled.

"Did you ask for my presence, your majesty?"

"That I did" The man sitting on the throne said "It seems a war potential, Ichigo Kurosaki, has left his hometown. With the our forces ready to be deployed toward Hueco Mundo, we cannot afford soldat for the mission I'm going to ask of you to follow him and to eliminate him if he tried to involve himself in the war to come"

"But… wouldn't I be more useful in the battlefield?" The red haired man asked, confused by the order he's been told "The plan was for me to get rid of the Captain with the ice Bankai, right?"

"Do you question my decision?" The man's eyes' narrowed while exerting a pressure that fell over the red haired man's body like a ton of bricks, making him fall further to the floor.

"No, your majesty" When the man felt the pressure go, he stood up and left the room, all the while gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in anger and fury. He knew what Yhwach just did, he put him in his place and also left him far from the battle where he could have his chance against the Quincy king!

"Someday…"

"Someday what, Bazz-B?" Turning to the side, the red haired man, Bazz-B, he saw one of his oldest friends.

"Nothing Jugo… nothing" Bazz dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"You better watch yourself, Yhwach is not as lenient as I am…"

"I know, Jugo" Bazz-B said while nodding in tense understanding "I'll be leaving then…"

Jugram watched as Bazz-B left the hall while shaking his head, memories of their childhood filing his mind.

Setting those memories aside, Jugram proceeded to Yhwach's throne. _'Bazz is going to get killed one of these days… and I'm afraid it's going to be myself who does the deed…'_

-DST:R-

"Wow this is pretty good"

"I tell you! I come here with my co-workers all the time!"

Now the cousins were in a bar getting something to eat and waiting for Miki's friend. Ichigo had a cheeseburger while Miki had a Salad.

"So you work in the police station, how long have you been there?" Ichigo asked her trying to start some conversation.

"Well I've been there for two years actually" She said while thinking her words carefully "Some of my friends and I used to work for a private security company that closed so we joined the police department"

"Ahh so that's why"

"What about you Ichigo? Last time I saw you, you were saying something along the lines of practicing Karate right?"

"Err… well I left it after mom passed away. I never got back to practicing" He said a bit gloomy about the topic.

"I'm sorry about that, I never got around visiting you guys after her…" Miki tried to apologize but she knew she had no excuse _'I was deep neck with DATS… That's not something I can say…'_

"Don't worry. Karakura is a bit away and you had your life here"

"Thanks Ichigo"

"Anyway, lately I've been playing for different teams in school. They were paying me to play some games for them and I did some odd jobs…" Ichigo's eyes suddenly glazed over, not that Miki noticed.

"Wow, so you play sports now?" She asked to what he seemed irresponsive "Ichigo?"

"DAMN!" Ichigo got up from the table and rapidly took out his phone. He punched some numbers and waited for the other person to attend.

" **WHAT THE HELL KUROSAKI! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO COME FOR THREE HOURS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"**

That was the lovely voice of Ikumi Unagiya, Ichigo's boss.

"I'm sorry! It's just that with the school destroyed I had to move out and-"

" **NO BUTS! WE HAVE A COMPROMISE WITH THE CUSTOMERS! YOU SHOULD BE HERE… Wait what?! Where in the hell are you?!"**

"I'm in Yokohama with a cousin of mine! I had to move out because of the school being destroyed!"

" **YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"**

"YOU SHOULD HAVE WATCHED THE TV!"

" **WATCH YOUR TONE! KAORU IS HOME!"**

"I won't be working anymore for obvious reasons, sorry for that Ikumi"

" **Tch Okay no worries, just be careful Ichigo!"**

With that the conversation was cut and Ichigo sighed in relief. "She took it better than what I thought…"

Meanwhile everyone in the vicinity looked at Ichigo as if he just said that the sky is green and pigs can fly.

"She took it well?" Miki asked, unsure of what to expect. Even if the loudspeaker wasn't on, everyone in the bar could hear the violent woman shouting at her cousin.

"Yes she did. Usually she would kidnap me from school just so I go to work…"

Miki stared with a blank expression while inside she thought _'And here I thought only here weird shit happened…'_

"Miki!"

Both cousins turned to see a blonde haired woman, about the same age as Miki who also wore a police officer uniform.

"Megumi! Come over here!" Megumi came over and sat beside Miki "He's Ichigo, he's my cousin. Ichigo, she's Megumi Shirakawa a co-worker and my best friend"

"Hello Ichigo nice to meet you" The blonde woman extended her hand to him to which Ichigo complied and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, Shirakawa"

"Please call me Megumi" She insisted "When you call me Shirakawa it makes me feel like I'm at work" This brought the memory of Satsuma yelling at them.

"Right…"

After the introductions the three of them went to walk around the commercial district. The conversations were led by Miki with Megumi following her lead and Ichigo usually answering and rarely bringing a topic of conversation.

They kept walking until Megumi had to leave for work again. Miki, as she took the day off, kept guiding Ichigo through the city. Eventually they hitched a train in Yokohama Station that led to the station Hisashi Hakuraku which was nearby to his new school.

"This is your new school" Miki pointed to the enormous campus that was the school. "Kanagawa Sohgoh High School"

"Wow, it sure is big!" Ichigo commented while seeing the student pour out of the school, most likely from afterschool activities, judging by the hour.

Soon enough, the day came to an end with Ichigo and Miki playing videogames in her apartment and eating pizza.

The next day Ichigo would start school once again…

-DST:R-

"Ichigo! You're late!"

"EH?!"

Ichigo jumped from his bed as fast as he could. Looking up he saw Miki half dressed with a mug in her hand… _'Don't let your eyes go south!'_

"You should be getting up! School starts at nine!"

Ichigo regained his senses and got up from the bed. Normally his father's attack would awake him in time! In a sense he used his father as an alarm clock.

It didn't take him long to put on his clothes which consisted in a white shirt and brown pants. He put on brown shoes and finished his look with a white bracelet his sister, Yuzu, gave him.

"I'm going out!"

"Have a nice day!"

"You too!"

~DST:R~

Fortunately for him, Ichigo remembered the way to the school very easily.

Now we see him walking through the busy streets of Yokohama at a brisk pace. He had to be careful as to not collide with other pedestrians. The street was filled with people, a stark contrast to Karakura Town. He got hit and collided with many people along the way, one of them nearly toppling him over.

After that he made sure to keep his eyes on the road.

After walking for a bit, he reached the bridge that crossed one of the waterways that went to Tokyo Bay.

To the side he could see said bay and seeing the sun going up from there was an amazing sight for Ichigo. He wanted to stay more, but he had things to do.

Focusing on his task at the moment, Ichigo kept walking to Yokohama Station.

That's when strange things started to happen.

Suddenly Ichigo heard a buzzing sound coming from somewhere. It was a sound like crackling electricity. Looking around, a frown in his face, he found nothing out of normal. Only people walking the streets, as if they heard nothing.

It was interesting to note that he saw nor heard anyone being bothered by this electricity sound. Taking it as something his paranoid mind conjured, Ichigo continued on his way to the station, not thinking about that.

Unfortunately for him, he heard once again and this time more pronounced. He _felt_ it was closer to him, somehow.

"What is this?" He asked himself still looking around for something strange. Up, down, left, right, Ichigo found nothing out of normal.

As he found nothing, he turned around and started walking again, but suspicious thoughts filled his mind.

Ichigo took out his phone to check the out the time and realized he was going late.

"Damn it, I'm going to be really late" He said, not noting how the screen on his phone buzzed, the hour changing to 99:99 before returning to normal.

He upped his pace and eventually he reached the station… to see the train leaving the station.

"Damn it all"

That's when he heard the buzzing again.

Now, completely annoyed by it, Ichigo turned fully around and was shocked by what he saw. It was nothing out of ordinary as it was just a bug.

Problem here is that it was a _very big_ bug that buzzed in front of him. It was a beetle whose body was red colored with black lines covering its head.

But that was not the strangest thing, as it seemed to crackle in and out of reality. That is how he could better explain it.

From its body, bright square translucent pieces seemed to bleed and dispersed immediately after leaving the body.

For Ichigo this creature could only be one thing. In his defence though, he's not accustomed to anything beyond the spiritual realm…

"What kind of hollow are you?"

It seemed to only infuriate the beast that roared at him and rushed in his direction, all the while destroying parts of the station.

Debris fell as walls, stalls and balconies were destroyed as the beetle monster chased after Ichigo.

In the last second he regained his bearings and jumped to the side, with said beast crashing against a wall, making a hole in it.

"What the fuck was that?!" Ichigo roared to no one in particular, though it did bring up a good question. What the hell was it? What was its purpose? Why people were not crying about a red monster!?

"Call the emergencies!" One man said to another one who was at the payphone.

"No, call the police!"

"The fire-fighters! They will know what to do!"

"Call the guy from Ancient Aliens! Giorgio will know what's going on!"

"Someone please help me!"

To the last one Ichigo did react as he turned to look a woman who was trying to lift a piece of wall that fell on a man's right leg.

"I'm coming!" Ichigo shouted to the woman as he hurried to her position.

"Thank you!" The woman said gratefully. "My boyfriend's legs were crushed under this…"

"Don't worry, someone must have called emergencies by now, so he will be treated" Ichigo motioned for the woman to help him. Using a bar of steel, Ichigo used it to lift the boulder. "Take him out of there! I can't hold this long!"

"Alright!" The woman dragged the man away from the rock "Tadashi, are you okay?!"

"Argh… I've felt better…" The man muttered still feeling the pain.

With that said, Ichigo ripped a piece of cloth from the man's shirt and bandaged the injury "This part is merely external, so don't worry, the worst part was the shock from the boulder. He should be fine after treatment"

"Thank you so much for your help!" The woman told him while grabbing his hand.

"It's no problem; I'll go and see what the hell happened"

With that said Ichigo spent the next ten minutes helping people out until the police came and he was surprised to see Miki among them.

"Damn… this is going to be long…"

-BREAK-

 **[Ending: True Asia – PUFFY]**

 **So I've been working on this for the better part of last year… and the other one…**

 **Here it is, my new project: Digimon Savers Tu.**

 **Now don't look too much into the name. It's just a wink to the title of Adventure Tri.**

 **You know Tri is the phonetic sound for three and Tu is the same for two.**

 **This story will be separated in six episodes which will be their own separate stories, much like the format you see in the internet for each of the Adventure Tri movies. Each episode will have their own separate chapters. I've seen something like this in a digimon tamers story, don't remember what it is called though… something about card-a-rama?**

 **About who becomes a main character in this story has been decided long ago. Ichigo of course has been chosen to lead this new generation along his partner which is seen in the cover which will bring small spoilers about the plot of the chapter. Here you can see what it is clearly.**

 **Now for pairings… well I have the moral right to deviate from cannon. I love Orihime but doing that pairing when doing a crossover is a waste of a great opportunity. Don't worry though, there won't be something sick like digimonxhuman pairing. If you're looking for that, I'm sorry to disappoint, but you came to the wrong place.**

 **Just for your information, this story has already been planned and thought thoroughly. My friends agree that this is a pretty good original plot and that the digimon partners fit more or less.**

 **Take in account the More or Less please…**

 **Now I always like to do something in my stories. As a way to get people to discover new music I set a metaphorical opening and ending for a certain quantity of chapters. So please listen to the songs I give away because they are good! Though many of them you may have 'to get' the single of said band. The way you get it is not my problem!**

 **What else… mmm… ah yeah** _ **that**_ **. English as you may see or not, is not my native language. So please if you see any grammar error, as minuscule as they may be, please report to me. I'm trying to be serious for once with this story, so please help the poor eyes of the visitors who run away upon seeing my writing!**

 **-o-**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **This is, just like the title says, a start to the story. It sets the reasons why Ichigo is not in home, why he goes to Yokohama in essence. I gathered that Karakura town is just that, a town and so I decided for fucks sake that they only have one school.**

 **Now I think that it was when I was re-watching Digimon Savers that I realised that Miki has the same family name as Ichigo and from there everything went to hell.**

 **Here's the result!**

 **The Kuwagamon is another wink to the movies that are coming out. But I assure you that from now on, everything you see will be new. Take in account tough that this is a sequel to Savers so there will be similar elements that I managed to twist to my good grace.**

 **At the end of each chapter I will take the time to explain everything I can that may have been left out of the story.**

 **A thing I will say RIGHT NOW is that the dead do not meddle with the deals of the living unless it affects the balance of life and death. Saying that I'm afraid no Shinigami will be seen in the story as a main element. Maybe a cameo or two.**

 **This is a story were Ichigo is human as he can be. No Quincy powers, no Full Bringer and no Shinigami powers. For Ichigo at least.**

 **This happens before Lost Substitute Arc and after Fake Karakura Arc. Ichigo knows much and at the same time is ignorant to many more.**

 **Now as I already have this episode written, I'll be uploading it weekly.**

 **Some of you may know this but I reply to every review. If you review in chapter one, expect your reply in chapter two.**

 **I will reply in this way though to those who are following the story. The others will get PM or mentions in the reviews of the current chapter.**

 **So that's all, as usual I will tell you the name of the next chapter which I'm afraid was inspired by me playing Pokémon, sorry people!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: FATEFUL ENCOUNTER**

 **Bye-bye!**


	2. Fateful Encounter

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Reunion**

 **[Opening: Hirari (Re-Fly Ver.) – Koji Wada]**

 **Chapter 02: Fateful Encounter**

"Ichigo what happened here?! Are you hurt or anything?" She asked worriedly while checking him out.

"Miki, I don't know what to say… I talked with the people here and they say that the wall suddenly exploded… and I'm fine" Ichigo replied shrugging her off still thinking on what happened not more than half an hour ago.

"The wall suddenly exploded?" Miki mused over those words "What else?"

"Over there… something else happened I guess" Ichigo said vaguely, not entirely sure of what he saw.

Miki was no fool and immediately noted Ichigo's hesitance at this "Ichigo, so far you told me what other people said, but what about you?"

"*sigh* I guess I can tell you, but I don't know what I saw. It looked like a bug, a really big bug; A red beetle that thrashed the place… it bleed something… that looked like… uhm… like the code line in Matrix, but not green… I'm rambling. I must have hallucinated that" Ichigo said while rubbing his face with both hands, not seeing Miki's reaction "I think I was the only one who saw this"

Meanwhile, as Ichigo told her what he saw, Miki's expression turned from confusion into shock as only one thing fitted said description.

Seeing where this was leading, Miki decided to end the conversation here "You must have hit your head hard, Ichigo. Go home and rest. School can wait a bit longer. I will tell the others what you saw"

She left the place to talk with a stern looking man who had blue short hair. Said man looked at him as Miki told him something which he couldn't hear.

It's suspicious and Ichigo knew by this point when someone was keeping something from him.

And he didn't like it at all…

~DST:R~

As he walked back to the apartment, Ichigo couldn't help but think of the creature he saw. Something like that was impossible to miss. At least for him as he was the only one to see it. Even if people didn't, he still believed it was real.

They never had its pincers hairs away from them.

So Ichigo put the description of said beast away for the moment and decided to think of Miki's and her superior's expression after hearing what he told her.

It screamed to him that they already knew what he was talking about or at least had an idea.

He didn't like the look the guy gave him at all.

To clear his mind, Ichigo decided to go to a park and relax in a bench, something he usually did in Karakura Town.

"Here I thought this shit only happened back home…"

Ichigo tried to relax. He lay down on the grass as to think things through, in a relaxing manner.

It was not meant to be.

*THUNK*

Ichigo's left eyebrow twitched.

*THUNK*

*THUNK*

*THUNK*

*THUNK*

*THUNK*

Ichigo started growling.

*THUNK*

He opened his eyes and scowled.

Ichigo felt like going hollow on the source of that damn sound!

Then again he had no powers so he decided to ask 'politely' the one making the sound to stop. He got up and tried to listen from where the damn sound was coming from.

It seemed to come from a small forested area of the park. With a scowl in face, he set to find out who was buying all the tickets for a fist in the face.

As Ichigo got close to the source of the sound, he started hearing someone speaking.

"88… 89… 90… 91…"

When Ichigo got there, he was surprised to see a kid with white hair punching a tree and actually doing severe damage to it.

"Oi will you stop it!" Ichigo called out with his scowl still etched in his face "I'm trying to relax here!"

"92… 93… 94… 95…"

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's face "Oi I'm talking to you!"

The boy stopped punching the tree for a second as to confirm something and continued. "96… 97… 98… 99…-!"

When he was going to give his last punch, his wrist was gripped tightly by a hand.

"Oi I told you to stop that!"

The boy looked up Ichigo with his brown eyes shining in surprise.

Ichigo meanwhile was looking the kid over, deadpan in his face.

It was no kid at all.

The boy had small horns in his head and in his face he had red lightning like marks. The strange thing didn't stop there as the boy showed pointed ears and had a blue jewel incrusted in its chest. The boy wore a black small jacket, a red scarf, white body protectors on his legs and white gloves. It is interesting to mention though, that the 'legs' were that of a goat…

"You can see me?!" The boy asked Ichigo who looked at him as if he was crazy "A human can see me?"

This actually felt familiar to Ichigo…

"Of course I can see you! What are you anyway? You don't look normal at all. Are you some kind of soul or something?"

The boy heard none of that as he was jumping and cheering in glee "Yeah! Someone can see me! Woohoo!"

"Eh?"

"Oh sorry I didn't present myself!" The young creature said with a grin "I'm Aegiomon, nice to meet you… eh…"

"Ichigo, my name is Ichigo and you didn't answer my question"

"Uhm… sorry what did you say?" The boy scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ugh…" After repeating what he asked before, the boy… creature seemed content with answering his questions.

"Oh that's easy, I'm a digimon!" The now classified Digimon grinned at him while pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Digimon… never heard of your species" Ichigo admitted. They both walked to a bench and sat. Ichigo noted that there weren't many people in the park.

"Never heard of digimon!? Then I'll explain!" Aegiomon pumped his fist as he explained "We digimon are creatures made of data that come from a parallel world! We are digital monsters! Digimon!"

"Seems like a TV commercial" Ichigo chuckled at Aegiomon's behaviour.

"What's a TV commercial?"

"Never mind. Though if you're a monster, I tell ya you don't look like one"

"That's because I'm human like. Digimon are divided into Human and Beasts which in the past caused a great war" Aegiomon explained while crossing his arms.

Ichigo nodded at him. Hearing all this new information feels like when he met Rukia in which he learned of Shinigami and the afterlife in general.

"You seem to know much about this" Ichigo commented while pulling out his phone. He received a message from Tatsuki.

" _ **Bored at school, makes me want to be with you guys again… scratch that with you guys except Keigo. He's annoying"**_

Ichigo chuckled at the last part of the message and typed back

" _ **At least weird shit isn't already happening to you…"**_

"Ichigo, are you listening?"

"Huh? Sorry I was reading a message from a friend"

"Right…" The faun digimon seemed unsure of his response "Anyway as I was saying, I used to live in a village that had this big library, so I spent my days reading and playing with the younger digimon"

"So you read any kind of book?"

"I like novels and history books. I read the history of the digital world, from the celestial wars to the last one which involved the human world!"

"I never heard of a war involving digimon in the news"

"What? No way! Two years ago there was this big conflict that almost destroyed both worlds! I thought humans at least knew we existed!" The faun digimon said comically waving his arms.

"Two years ago?" Ichigo's mind drifted to the winter war.

"Yeah! The war against the goddess Yggdrasil! A human and a digimon managed to beat her and saved both worlds! It's a popular story back in the digital world!" Aegiomon grinned like a kid who was talking about super heroes.

' _Why is it always the gods…?'_ "The digital world?"

"It's the world I come from!"

"Then why are you here?" Aegiomon puffed his cheeks and muttered something Ichigo couldn't hear. "Can you run that by me again? I couldn't hear it"

"I got lost…" Aegiomon seemed saddened by the thought.

"You got lost?!"

"Yes, I was walking by the forest when I suddenly found myself here!"

"And you didn't try to… get lost in the park again?" Ichigo said trying to raise the mood of the faun digimon "Maybe you would end up in the digital world!"

"Oi it's not like I haven't tried going back ya know!" Aegiomon shouted but stopped when he saw Ichigo chuckling at him "You're evil, Ichigo"

"How long has it been?"

"A week I would say…"

"Then why were you punching that tree?"

"Oh that?" Aegiomon asked while looking at the tree "I thought that if I became strong, I could learn to jump dimensions like that Kuwagamon!"

"And that makes sense because?" Ichigo asked while looking at the human-like digimon in front of him. He did jump dimensions and at that time he wasn't that strong. "Because I saw a Kuwagamon disappear in the sky half an hour ago!"

"A Kuwagamon? Is that a Digimon?" Ichigo asked getting a bad feeling about it.

"Yeah a red big bad insect digimon"

Ichigo sighed cursing his luck "It was a beetle right?"

"Yes that's him! Then you didn't need me to know what a Kuwagamon was right?"

"I didn't know what the hell that thing was! That thing almost ate me when it attacked the train station!" Ichigo roared in anger "Why did it attack me and the people in the station?!"

"Uhm… I don't know. Kuwagamon are aggressive that's for sure, but they don't go around attacking without a reason"

"Maybe if we go where it came from we can find a way to get you to the digital world" Ichigo offered Aegiomon who looked at him in wonder.

"Would you help me?"

"Yeah why not. I already lost the day at school" They were about to walk but Ichigo stopped "We may need to find something to cover you…"

"Why is that?"

"Because it's not every day you see a faun walking down the street"

"Ahh no worries with that! Only you can see me!" The young faun smiled toothily.

"What?" Now this confused Ichigo greatly.

"The only reason I was surprised about you talking to me was because you could see me and touch me" Aegiomon grinned at Ichigo who looked shocked at that piece of information. "Let's go Ichi!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at hearing Aegiomon calling him that. Memories of the past resurfaced and he spoke one word "Toko-Chan"

"What did you say?"

Ichigo focused again and saw Aegiomon looking at him strangely. "That name… I wasn't called that in a long time"

"Well… it came to me after I learned your name, but now that we're friends I guess I can call you that!"

"Friends eh?" Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled.

" _Really, because we're friends, we have fun!"_

"I can live with that" Both smiled and left the park.

~DST:R~

"So you're telling me we might have a digimon case in our hands?"

"Yes, but it's strange that only Ichigo saw the Kuwagamon" Miki replied to the question made by her boss, Rentaro Satsuma.

Rentaro interlocked his fingers while sitting on his desk. In front of him stood the police officers who knew about Digimon.

To the side of Miki stood Megumi and a young woman with light skin, short dark magenta hair and dark pink eyes. As her co-worker she wore the white shirt with dark blue details and blue jean. This is Yoshino Fujieda.

"Are you certain he had no previous contact with digital monsters before?"

"I'm sure" Miki said while she avoided saying _'He might have met a different kind of monsters… with Masaki's and Isshin's spiritual power it wouldn't be strange if he saw Hollows daily… though I don't feel anything compared to when he was five… '_

"This matter is not to be discarded. As DATS has been disbanded by the United Nations we cannot publicly approach this case. For the moment we will wait and see what will happen. We cannot take the word of only a witness among many who disregard his words"

"Ichigo is not one to lie; even he seemed unsure seeing everyone disagreeing with him. I will talk to him when I get home and see if there's anything else" Miki told Rentaro who nodded at her course of action.

"Kurosaki, Shirakawa and Fujieda, you three will investigate this in your spare time. This is not an order as a Commissioner, but as Captain of DATS. You're dismissed"

The girls saluted and left the office. When they made it out, Yoshino commented "I swear he likes the idea of commanding us…"

"That's the Capt… the Commissioner for you" Megumi said following the joke.

"Still the possibility of a Digimon appearing here without our partners is terrifying" Yoshino said while shivering at the idea.

"Or without Masaru for that matter" Miki added as well. "So our free time has been cut… I swear one day I will surpass him in rank and I will have him as a servant" She said while rubbing her hand, thinking of the things she would make him do…

"Something I must be informed of… Kurosaki?" A voice said from behind the three women. They turned around to see the icy glare of their boss.

"Nothing at all! Now… I must… go to… see Ichigo! Yes and the girls are coming with me!"

The girls nodded and hurried after her leaving the man to himself.

He smirked and said "I thought so. I haven't lost my touch…"

~DST:R~

*RING*

"Huh?" Ichigo picked up his phone and answered the call "Who's it?"

" **It's Miki. Is everything alright, Ichigo?"**

"Yeah…" Ichigo said while eyeing Aegiomon who looked at him inquisitively. Ichigo put a finger in front of his mouth, in the universal sign for silence.

" **I'll be going to the apartment in some hours to check on you. Some co-workers are coming to take account of what happened in the station"**

Ichigo furrowed his brows in confusion "Didn't you already do that?"

" **Yes, but I didn't officialise it. Don't worry it won't take long and then we're all going out for dinner!"**

The orange haired teenager sighed in resignation "Okay I'll be there" He cut the call and pocketed his phone.

"Who was it Ichigo?" Aegiomon asked the obvious question lingering around.

"It was Miki, my cousin. I'm living with her" Ichigo replied easily as they walked "This is the place"

Both digimon and human stopped and analysed their surroundings.

Yokohama station, the place where Kuwagamon struck.

"So see something?" Ichigo asked the faun digimon who just closed his eyes and stood in silence.

After a minute, Aegiomon opened his eyes and said with a serious expression "I can feel his Digital Essence"

"Digital Essence?" Ichigo asked, not familiarized with the term.

"It's the… feel a digimon gives off. Kuwagamon DE is… angry, bloodthirsty and empty?"

Ichigo mulled over the words of Aegiomon and couldn't make a sense of it "So the bug is just a big bad guy who wants to kill?"

Aegiomon chuckled at his words, but shook his head "Not necessarily. What's worrying me is the 'empty' part. No digimon I've ever felt gave 'nothingness' in its DE" Aegiomon looked up at him and added "This is entirely new to me"

"Well, something to look into… I guess…" Ichigo trailed off as he thought of all of this "Have to say this digital world business is strange…"

"To me the human world is strange, though I never expected for human to not be able to see digimon" Aegiomon confessed while crossing his arms "From the tales I heard, digimon could be seen by humans, so I was surprised by this. Must mean you're special, Ichigo"

Ichigo thought over this and sighed _'I don't think it has to be with spiritual powers this time… it seems more like a cyberpunk fiction'_

"So do we follow the trace or not?"

"What?" Ichigo asked as his line of thought was broken.

"I feel Kuwagamon just appeared somewhere near. Maybe we can see what he's up to!" Aegiomon asked in his cheerful way while pumping his fist.

Ichigo meanwhile thought over what to do _'I guess this is the last chance I get to back down... who I am kidding?'_

"Yeah sure let's go"

~DST:R~

 _Five Minutes Earlier_

"What do you mean you let him go?!" A fierce and strong voice shouted to the heavens.

The area they were was a grey landscape that had white strings of data floating around everywhere.

"I'm sorry master, I was starting to de-materialize. The human world is not rich in energy as before for us to actually become solid" The voice of the Kuwagamon was monotone and robotic-like.

"There's no excuses! If a human can see you in your Unstable Form, he must be eliminated! He will become a threat to our plans! To _her_ plans!" The voice stilled for a second before it said "I will give you the necessary energy. Don't fail me"

"I won't, master" The being touched Kuwagamon's head and it suddenly gained a feral look.

"Destroy DATS"

~DST:R~

 _Ten Minutes Later_

Ichigo and Aegiomon were running in between several containers.

After following Kuwagamon's DE, the duo found themselves in the harbour area where several workers were running away.

Many were screaming of monster, demons and even aliens.

The duo looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

They were going to stop the rampaging digimon.

Getting to the destroyed area, they saw several workers trapped in a building that Kuwagamon was trashing.

Ichigo looked at this and then turned to Aegiomon "We have to do something about this. Can you distract that thing so the workers can get out?"

Aegiomon looked sideways and grinned "That I can do. Watch and learn what digimon can do"

With that the faun digimon set to work while Ichigo approached the building where the workers were trapped.

Aegiomon pulled out his flute, Syrinx and muttered before playing it " **Attract Echo"**

A melody flew through the air, enticing, calling and it worked for the target who was none other than Kuwagamon who looked at him and gave chase, the rest of the world forgotten to it.

That was the effect of the technique "You won't catch me bug-face!"

This irritated more the already irritated digimon who chased after Aegiomon who maneuvered through the containers and occasionally giving a sharp turn, making Kuwagamon crash against a wall, giving the faun more advantage.

~DST:R~

Meanwhile with Ichigo, said teenager was hurrying the people to escape the building which they did gratefully.

"Get out of here! Things are gonna get nasty" Ichigo barked at the workers who were happy to comply.

"Thanks boy!" One of them says at him.

Ichigo nods at him "Don't worry, just leave"

As they left the area, Ichigo turned toward the direction where Aegiomon led the beetle digimon away and saw the beast screeching to the sky in anger. Ichigo noted that Kuwagamon was hanging close to a crane which could cause some mayor damage if it fell.

His nature told him to help, but Ichigo found himself unable to do anything of the kind. _'Damn it I can't fight something like that! Maybe when I was a shinigami, but not like this…'_

Seeing the digimon throw some containers away, Ichigo got more tense. His legs started trembling and sweat poured from his pores.

" _Let's go Ichi!"_

" _What did you say?"_

 _Ichigo focused again and saw Aegiomon looking at him strangely. "That name… I wasn't called that in a long time"_

" _Well… it came to me after I learned your name, but now that we're friends I guess I can call you that!"_

" _Friends eh?" Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled._

Thinking of that made him want to help the young faun digimon _'Why do I have a strong feeling to protect him?'_

Ichigo didn't know the answer, but he knew what he does when friends are in danger.

"I protect them…"

With new determination, Ichigo ran toward the battle site.

"I will not fail"

~DST:R~

"This is no normal Kuwagamon…" Aegiomon muttered while dodging several swipes at him. Kuwagamon relentlessly attacked him with its mandibles and claws, trying to tear him apart.

In that regard, Aegiomon was faster, but he could barely hit the flying digimon as it rose higher each time he tried his special technique " **Iron Thrust!** "

Kick after kick, Aegiomon tried to connect. Kuwagamon swiped, Aegiomon dodged and tried to kick it only for it to fly away.

He would usually use his signature technique if it wasn't that it took some time to charge and it would blow away a future chance.

The cycle repeated itself again and again until Kuwagamon finally connected a hit because of his carelessness.

" **Scissor Claw!** "

Aegiomon fell to the floor but recovered rapidly and stood up, only to see Kuwagamon over him.

The bug digimon grabbed him with one of its arms and held him tightly as it flew up to the sky.

"ARGH!" Aegiomon cried in pain as the beetle digimon crushed him with its hands.

"Hang on, Aegiomon!" A voice cried out and the faun digimon barely opened his eyes to see Ichigo in the crane control box, moving the crane as to hit the beetle digimon who dodged and focused on trying to evade the crane impromptu attack.

But that was all Aegiomon needed. With a mighty cry, Aegiomon kicked Kuwagamon in the lower-chest area.

Said digimon cried in pain and threw Aegiomon up who grinned and said "Thanks Ichigo!"

Kuwagamon looked up at its prey but was surprised to see Aegiomon with his arm coked back, lightning sparkling in his fist.

"This is it!" Aegiomon cried as gravity took effect and he started falling down "Take this!" The punch connected with the surprised digimon and stamped it to the floor, following after with a powerful cry of " **Stun Beat Blow!** "

The impact of the whole force of Aegiomon's technique and gravity combined, left Kuwagamon in an enormous crater-hole.

The force behind the technique was enough to defeat the champion digimon who gave a gurgled screech before disintegrating in data particles and vanishing away into the sky.

"You did it!" Ichigo cried as he climbed down the crane "That was amazing"

Aegiomon crossed his arms cooly and said "All in a day's work"

"So you fight Digimon like this every day?" Ichigo asked as he neared the faun digimon.

"No, but I used to protect the village I used to live…" Aegiomon said while remembering the place he accidentally left and his friends. It kind of depressed him.

Seeing his mood, Ichigo smiled and put his fist forward "Well you did a good job back there!"

Looking up, Aegiomon said "But you helped me! If it wasn't for you I would be dead!"

"Well… that's what friends are for" Ichigo said while thinking of Chad, Uryu and Orihime. All the fights they had and how they overcame their obstacles. "We have each other's back… also I have this itching feeling of wanting to protect you as well"

Eye's brightening at Ichigo's words, Aegiomon smiled and bumped fists with Ichigo _'Maybe… I'm not as alone as I thought…'_

That's when a bright white light appeared over them.

"What is that?!" Ichigo asked a he took some steps back, thinking it may be a technique left by the bug digimon.

Aegiomon meanwhile was gapping at what he saw "I-It can't be!"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, noting that Aegiomon recognized it, as the light came toward him.

"T-That.. That is a-" He was cut off as the sphere of white light shone brightly, blinding them momentarily before Ichigo tried to catch it.

Upon touching it, the light died down and Ichigo asked "What the hell just happened?"

Looking at his hand, he saw a white rectangular device that was mainly white with black lining that had a square green screen. Below it, a black circle that three buttons on the upper side.

"That's a digivice!"

"A digi-what?"

Seeing his confused look, Aegiomon bit down the disbelief and said "A digivice is a device that exists to show the bond and partnership between a human and a digimon! We're partners, Ichigo!"

"Wait, wait what is this of partners?"

"Legends say that when the digital world and human world are in danger, Digidestined are chosen to protect them!" Aegiomon explained barely able to contain his excitement.

Ichigo by his side was accepting this turn of events with his deadpan face. _'What the hell have I gotten myself in this time?!'_

"So will you be my partner, Ichigo?!" Aegiomon asked, snapping Ichigo of his funk.

"Uh… I guess if this happened then the world might be in danger… okay I'm in" Ichigo said as he thought of his decision before nodding and smiling at the faun digimon. _'It's all in a day's work after all…'_

Suddenly they heard a siren going off in the distance and knew who was going to arrive "The police!"

"Let's get out of here" Ichigo said to what Aegiomon nodded.

"But first get me inside the digivice… I think it's a Data-Link model, so I can get inside" Aegiomon explained to his partner "I'm in solid state now that I'm a partnered digimon… or at least that's what theory says. I have enough energy to be seen! Normal people will be able to see me now!"

"Okay… uh… get in" Ichigo said as he pointed the white data-link toward the faun digimon who closed his eyes and tensed.

Nothing happened.

Getting anxious, Ichigo pressed one of the buttons and it happened that it was the correct one as Aegiomon was disintegrated into data and sent into the data-link.

From said device, Aegiomon said **"Let's get out of here then!"**

"Right!" With that, the two left the scene. Minutes later, the police arrived to the destroyed place to see no one in there.

Between the crowd of police officers, stood Miki, Megumi, Yoshino and more importantly, Rentaro.

All of them where there because they heard the desperate cry of a worker. He said something along the lines of a red giant monster.

It didn't take long for them to arrive to the place to inspect it.

"We missed it…" Rentaro growled "Whatever it was it's gone now" He turned to his three subordinates and said "You three will investigate this thoroughly. Interview every worker here if needed. I have my own investigation"

Yoshino stood forward and asked "What will you be doing, Commissioner Satsuma?"

"I will be visiting an old friend…" Rentaro started walking away as he added "The director might now what this is about"

The girls knew he was not speaking of the police director…

He was speaking of Hiroshi Yushima

 **-BREAK-**

 **[Ending: True Asia – PUFFY]**

 **Hello everybody, welcome to the second chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed this one as Ichigo's partner is finally presented, Aegiomon.**

 **Now I chose this Digimon in particular as it breaks the mould for a 'Google head Partner'. This is done because Ichigo break the mould of a typical Shonen Character.**

 **Those of you who know the Digivolution Line of Aegiomon will know that this digimon has an interesting lore. I'm using some of it for this story.**

 **Now onto what we saw this time!**

 **Ichigo meets, without knowing, the leader of DATS.**

 **Note that many of the names are in Japanese as I only saw the original version. The Dub version came to Argentina around 2010 (Four years after its debut on japan! What the hell!?) So I saw the whole thing subbed.**

 **For you who don't know then this is the names that have changed:**

 **-Rentaro Satsuma/Richard Sampson**

 **-Hiroshi Yushima/Homer Yushima**

 **-Masaru Daimon/Marcus Daimon**

 **-Touma H Norstein/Thomas H Norstein**

 **-Ikuto Noguchi/Keenan Crier**

 **-Suguru Daimon/Spencer Daimon**

 **-Sayuri Daimon/Sarah Daimon**

 **-Chika Daimon/Kristy Daimon**

 **-o-**

 **-Digisoul Charge/DNA Charge**

 **-Digisoul Full Charge/DNA Full Charge**

 **-Digisoul Charge Overdrive/DNA Charge Overdrive**

 **-Charge! Digisoul Burst/Charge! DNA Burst Mode**

 **-o-**

 **If anything else comes up, I will clarify it.**

 **Next issue, Digital Essence, basically a sensor ability that's exclusive to Aegiomon, in this fic at least. Curiously enough in original drafts it was going to be called Digital Presence, but when I wrote "I can feel Kuwagamon's DP coming this way" I was a little startled.**

 **A friend of mine pointed it out and it was changed for the benefit of those who still are under 18.**

 **Okay time for the reviews! Yay!**

 **-ZangetsuIchigo-**

 **ZangetsuIchigo** **: Nice start haven't read many bleach digimon stories so interesting in seeing this.**

 **It would have been interesting to see some of his powers returning may be part Fullbring.**

 **Me:** **Thanks! You're the first review so congrats! Anyway onto your inquiry, Ichigo's power, as seen in the manga and anime, will not appear as that is not an aspect of Ichigo that I want to show in this story. I'm glad you think this is a nice start and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! It's where things kick off!**

 **-ZiggySmallz-**

 **ZiggySmallz** **: Your English is fantastic. The only error I recall seeing is using the wrong gender pronoun for Tatsuki once early on. A him/her mix up, which is really common among English as a second language speakers. But really your English grammar is fantastic, most native speakers I know don't write as well.**

 **I'm pretty excited to see Tatsuki listed as a main character and I did like bazzbee from the manga. I really love Tatsuki and the dynamic she has with Ichigo. Also intrigued on where you go with this idea and how it plays out. Good job, keep the story coming, I'm looking forward to the next chapter!**

 **Me:** **Thanks! Your review really boosted my confidence when it comes to writing in English! I will be checking out what you pointed to me. Onto the second part of your review I think you will agree with me in this, Tatsuki was a wasted character in bleach. She had so much potential that was wasted when they left her on the side-lines. She was the only battle oriented friend of Ichigo that could probably have kicked ass if given the opportunity, besides that filler with Don Kanonji and the Karakura Raizer Team. And that was just that, a filler. So giving her the credit she deserves is part of the point of this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter that will tell you, and other reader, a bit of what the hell is going on!**

 **-Kamencolin-**

 **Kamencolin:** **Keep up the good work**

 **Me:** **Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **-bladetri-**

 **bladetr** **i: like XD**

 **Me** **: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Those were all the reviews for now! I want to thank you reader who followed, favourite and review in this story! This way people will give it a shot and hopefully enjoy this story as much as I do while writing it!**

 **Question for you guys! Did you like the songs I put as metaphorical opening and ending? If you did, you can recommend music as well!**

 **So without anything else to say, see you next Wednesday!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: The Burner**


	3. The Burner

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Reunion**

 **Opening: Hirari (Re-Fly Ver.) – Koji Wada**

 **Chapter 03: The Burner**

Ichigo panted as he tried to regain his breath. He ran away from the harbour area as fast as he could, but even he got tired eventually.

Seeing several officers going the way he came from, made him realise that he could have ended in some big trouble if he was found in the middle of the wreckage.

"*SIGH* we got away…" Ichigo muttered to the device in his hand.

" _ **It wasn't that hard! You run way too fast!"**_

"Years of practice I guess" Ichigo chuckled at the enthusiasm of the faun digimon.

" _ **Where are we going now?"**_

Ichigo looked at the face poking from the Data-Link and said "We're going to Miki's apartment. I said that I would be going there"

" _ **Who was this Miki?"**_

Ichigo deadpanned at him and said "I thought I told you"

" _ **I would remember… kinda…"**_

Ichigo eye's twitched before sighing "She's my cousin. I'm staying with her. Now that I think about it, I don't want her to freak out about a talking monster or something, so stay quite!"

" _ **Roger that!"**_

"What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?" Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Hey you! Wait up!"

Ichigo turned around and saw a man calling for him "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, tell me what the hell was that in the harbour" The man said loudly at him while pointing behind him. "I saw you and that satyr beating that red beetle!"

" _ **I'm a faun not a satyr! Damn it!"**_

Ichigo deadpanned and muttered "So long that secret…" The orange haired teenager looked at the man in front of him and noted his appearance.

Now that he got a better look, the man couldn't be much older than him. He had his red hair in a long Mohawk style. His eyes were green and he has a tan complexion. The man wore a white high collared shirt alongside black cargo pants and brown sandals.

All around, the guy had zero sense of fashion.

"This wouldn't be solved by saying it was all an illusion right?" Ichigo asked tentatively while rubbing his neck.

"Like hell"

"Right… but not here"

Both of them nodded and walked away, the man smirking all along.

~DST:R~

"So he was destroyed eh?" A voice said teasingly. It was gruff and rough. Its tone spoke of power. "That Kuwagamon subordinate of yours was a failure!"

"Don't speak so lightly of my followers! It is as if you were insinuating that I'm weak as well!" Another voice, the master of Kuwagamon, roared in rage and indignation.

"Don't worry. I will show you the power a subordinate should have!" The quadruped entity turned toward the side and roared "Sangloupmon! Up and front!"

"Yes Master!" The blue wolf digimon said as he approached his master.

Said master touched the paw of his subordinate and said "This power, use it well… With this you will be in physical form…"

Sangloupmon's eyes glowed red before returning to normal once again.

~DST:R~

"Hey I see you have the uniform of the high school I go" The red haired man commented to Ichigo who looked back and said "Strange I haven't seen you around.

"Well there was that incident in the station that didn't let me go today. I come from Karakura Town" Ichigo commented as both sat in the park where he first met Aegiomon.

Said digimon was punching the tree once again, trying to become stronger.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't get your name" Ichigo implied the question which the man answered.

"My name is Bazz" The now named Bazz stretched his hand toward Ichigo who took it in his in a hand shake.

"Mine's Ichigo"

"And mine is Aegiomon" The faun digimon said from behind them.

"Have to say, monster from other world does sound strange" Bazz said offhandedly as he rested his head in the grass.

Ichigo who sat against a tree, nodded though for other reasons _'You don't have an idea'_

Bazz in return thought to himself _'I know what you're thinking and I know very well what's about monster from other world… damn hollows'_

"So you were in the school that was blown up?" Bazz asked to what Ichigo nodded "Did you see it?"

"No" Ichigo reluctantly replied. It still stung that he could not see the beasts that prowled on him "It was a hassle, the whole changing school thing" Ichigo turned toward Bazz, trying to change the subject and asked "You know you don't look like a student…"

"Well you neither, but if you must know… I … had to repeat last year…" Bazz mumbled trying to think of something in the spot.

"Ouch, gotta hate the system right?"

"Don't tell me!" Bazz chuckled as he stood up and waved at Ichigo and Aegiomon "So you're going tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Ichigo waved back "See ya"

"Yeah, yeah"

Aegiomon watched as Bazz left the small spot in the park and noted "He seems like a nice guy, maybe a bit brash"

"Thought so" Ichigo nodded in agreement "I didn't see him in the harbour though. I wonder where the hell he was when that fight happened…"

~DST-R~

"I'm home" Ichigo said as he stepped into the apartment. His mind told him to duck out of instinct when he heard Miki's greeting, he flinched which made her wonder what happened "Sorry… dad has a wrong idea of how to train someone… trying to kick me every time I enter the house isn't normal…"

Miki sweat dropped at his response, though it's better than what she thought at first, trauma because of seeing monsters around. Though when thinking about it, it made sense. Isshin _is_ a lunatic…

"Come the girls are here!" Miki clutched his arms in a tight grip. Lowly and creepily she said "You're not getting away…"

' _HOW DID SHE KNEW I WAS GONNA RUN AWAY!?'_

"Yoshi! This is Ichigo! He's my cousin! Isn't he handsome or what?!"

Ichigo stood rigid and mechanically, as if he was a rusted machine, he turned toward the two women sitting in the couch, easily realising the situation his cousin tried to set him up to.

One of them was Megumi, he already met her, while the other not. She had, strangely enough, magenta coloured hair, purple eyes and fair skin. Like his cousin, she wore a police uniform. If Ichigo had to say, the woman wasn't that much older than him. She seemed young compared to Miki and Megumi.

"Hey… uhm I'm Ichigo nice to meet you" Ichigo walked to Yoshino and offered his hand.

Yoshino smiled and shook hands with him "Nice to meet you too, Ichigo. I'm Yoshino Fujieda"

Miki and Megumi smirked at this and whispered among them "I'm so~ pairing them!"

"So what's up?" Ichigo asked his cousin trying to change the subject "Got something else on the whole station fiasco?"

Miki perked up and said "Yes! About that. The 'monster' was sighted in the docks of Yokohama. We interviewed many workers, but all of them said that the monster appeared out of nowhere and when everyone came back, the monster was gone and we were left with nothing at all"

"Well it's comforting to know I'm not crazy" Ichigo joked with a small smile.

Taking it as relief, Miki slung an arm around her cousin and declared "Because you're not crazy we're all partying!"

Megumi piped in with a remark "You just wanted an excuse to get out of work"

"And the Commissioner is going to get mad if we shirk out of duty!" Yoshino chastised her friend.

"I have school tomorrow as well" Ichigo added his two cents.

"Well what is this?! The day everyone gangs up on me?!" Miki asked them, amusement in her eyes "I'm sorry but at least we're eating pizza here! No excuses!"

"Right…"

~DST-R~

" **So Kurosaki didn't go to school?"**

"That's true… I can't believe you made me go to school"

" **It's for our plan, you better remember it"**

"Yeah I know. Though I have some interesting information for you"

" **What is it?"**

"There's a Quincy in my class"

" **A Quincy you say… Interesting"**

"I'll get more Intel on this, and then I'll inform you… also I feel something… I'm not that good at sensing, but I feel something that is… supressed"

" **Be on guard… we had to relocate… that man, Urahara Kisuke, he's onto us. Fortunately he doesn't know of you"** The man behind the phone seemed to sigh before concluding the conversation **"Keep a low profile"**

With the communication cut, the young man sighed and said "Fortunate for you, Ginjo…" Looking to the clock, he breathed in frustration. He had to wake up early in the morning…

"I hate school"

~DST-R~

" _ **The human world sure is strange"**_

Ichigo walked toward the station, this time with luck, no Kuwagamon can ruin the day. He had his digivice pressed to his ear as if to disguise it as a cell phone. That way he could speak with Aegiomon without having people think he was crazy…

"To me the digital world would be strange" He said, thinking of the things he was told of said world. As a green haired girl passed by him, Ichigo reconsidered his stance "Well… maybe there are some strange things around here…"

" _ **Called it"**_

"I'm arriving to the station. Talk ya later" Ichigo pocketed his Data-Link and proceeded to enter the station.

It didn't take long for him to find the right train and he jumped in. Fortunately for him he found a seat in the corner besides a student who was reading a newspaper.

"Ichigo?!"

Now this voice he knew fairly well. Turning the side, he found himself face to face with none other than Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Tatsuki!?"

"What are you doing here?!" Both of them asked at the same time.

"I'm going to school and you?" Again they overlapped their replies.

"Wait" Ichigo paused halting their conversation with both hands up "That uniform… you're going to the same school as I?!"

"But… I didn't see you yesterday there! They said they put all of the new entries in the same homeroom!" Tatsuki argued as she folded her newspaper.

"I didn't go yesterday!" Ichigo reasoned "I got caught in the incident that happened in Yokohama station!"

"The thing about those terrorists?" Tatsuki asked him to what he shook his head.

"It wasn't like that… I'll tell you when we're alone" Ichigo said seriously while eyeing his surroundings. It seems people lost interest in their conversation.

"You always get in the middle of this kind of shit right?" Tatsuki asked him with a knowing smirk which Ichigo reciprocated.

"You know me"

Tatsuki suddenly grinned wildly "At least I won't be alone! Those bimbos in my class wanted to make me go to the cooking club!"

Ichigo cringed at the idea of Tatsuki anywhere near a kitchen "I bet you wanted to puke"

"You know me too well"

~DST-R~

Now in the homeroom, Ichigo and Tatsuki sat in their tables, chatting about their previous days, with the former avoiding anything related to digimon.

"Hey Ichigo"

Another familiar voice it seems. Ichigo looked up to see Bazz grinning at him before grinning back. After shaking hands, Ichigo greeted him back "Hey Bazz, didn't know we were in the same class"

"Yeah surprises me as well…" Bazz smirked and said "Aren't you gonna present me to you friend?"

"Oh right" Ichigo nodded and pointed to him "Tatsuki this is Bazz, met him yesterday. Bazz this is Tatsuki, she's like a sister to me"

Bazz shook hands with Tatsuki and whistled "Nice grip you got there"

Tatsuki simply smirked and said "Why thank you… aren't you the charmer?"

"Okay class calm down and we can start!" The teacher said as he walked inside the room "I see some new faces here…"

The man picked up a list and started calling names.

"Kurosaki…?" The looked up and Ichigo simply raised his hand "I take it you had complications yesterday?"

"Yeah I got in the middle of the station incident" Ichigo drawled completely bored.

"Ah I see" The man kept calling names until he finished "Alright everybody now that's aside, I will present myself again for the benefit of those who couldn't come yesterday"

Ichigo now took the time to look at the professor and noted he was quite young. The man had short brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wore a cyan high collared t-shirt, brown pants and black shoes. Over that he wore a white lab coat.

"My name is Suguru Daimon a pleasure to make acquaintance" After writing his name on the blackboard, he proceeded to explain that he was the biology teacher and what they were going to study this semester.

The class in itself wasn't so bad. The man knew his business and didn't back down about showing off which was fine by Ichigo.

It wasn't long before the time for lunch came and Ichigo decided to take the roof as their eating spot. Tatsuki and Bazz were fine with this.

Eventually silence filled the place as there wasn't anyone besides them.

"So what was that thing that happened in the station" Tatsuki finally asked while eating her bento.

"Well…" And Ichigo started a long explanation about digimon, what they were and what they could do. He also explained the whole Kuwagamon incident.

"So… you got again in some serious shit" Tatsuki surmised for everyone's benefit.

"Yes"

"Wow, trouble doesn't stop to find you…"

"Tell me"

"You mean something like this already happened?"

They turned to Bazz who was looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Something like this Digimon thing?" Bazz pressed. It would be easier for them to reveal the concept of spiritual world to him than the other way around. Less shit to explain, he was a Quincy after all, it would be suspicious.

"Uhm…"

"Eh…"

Ichigo and Tatsuki fumbled with words but they were saved by the bell… literally.

*RING*

"Well it seems we have to go to class…" Tatsuki started and deflected the subject… for the moment.

Like they say, saved by the bell.

School went well after that though there was a certain incident that caught, most likely, everyone's attention. It happened by the time of their last class and left them actually confused.

"The building's on fire!"

An alarm rang through the school grounds which alerted every student of the situation.

"The hell is going on?" Bazz cursed under his breath "The building's on fire?!"

"Better get out of here" Tatsuki told the two males of their rag-tag group "Don't wanna hear the nagging of the teachers...

It was curious that despite the situation, the three were _walking_ rather than running like everyone else.

When they got out they reunited with their homeroom teacher who chastised them for taking so long "You should have left immediately! It was too dangerous!"

"Don't worry, Daimon-Sensei, we're fine" Ichigo said in his bored tone while Tatsuki and Bazz nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before the fire-fighters came and put down the fire, though classes were cancelled for the remaining time.

"It could have gone worse..." Tatsuki muttered "Like when Ochi-Sensei got tired of your excuses!"

The two of them bickered back and forth while Bazz watched amusedly.

Supposedly he was to watch over Ichigo as per Yhwach's orders and to kill him if he proved to be a liability to their plans. Thing was that Buzzard knew that the Quincy King sent him away because _he_ could be a liability.

Considering everything, Bazz knew that he had a duty as a Quincy, but these new developments could prove to be a setback in his plans. Question is should he report these Digimon to Yhwach?

That's when from the corner of his eyes he caught sight of something moving fast by an alley. Curiosity piqued, he walked in that direction with Ichigo and Tatsuki following unconsciously.

It wasn't long before the other two noticed they weren't on school grounds anymore.

"Something wrong, Bazz?" Ichigo asked as he stopped fighting with Tatsuki.

"I think I saw something over there..." Bazz walked over and looked around. When he found nothing, he turned around to face the others when a voice broke through the silence.

 _ **"Watch out Bazz!"**_

As soon as he heard Aegiomon's voice, Bazz jumped to the side to dodge a ball of fire directed at him "Oi what gives!?" He didn't feel any type of energy coming his way. Is the Digimon's energy different from Reiryoku or Reishi? The answer to that is _yes._

 _ **"Ichigo It's a Digimon! Take me out of here!"**_

"Right! Aegiomon, Realize!"

The faun digimon materialized and looked around with his sharp eyes as he extended his senses to find the culprit "It's running away! That way!" He dashed off in direction of the aggressor.

"Like hell I'm letting away that little shit!" Bazz growled angrily at not detecting the aggressor's presence.

Seeing Bazz following after Aegiomon, Ichigo and Tatsuki followed after.

They ran after the mysterious attacker who jumped from roof to roof until they arrived to an old industrial area where it stopped and jumped down to confront them.

"Who are you?!" Ichigo asked the orange furry lion-like creature.

"I'm Coronamon! The strongest fighter around here! I'm here to fight the one who defeated the Kuwagamon yesterday!" The lion digimon shouted to what he received blank stares back, except one who still had a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"I'm not going to fight you" Aegiomon said as he crossed his arms "You're a rookie and i don't want to start another fight if it's not necessary"

"Eh!? WHY NOT!?"

"I just said it. I will not give you the satisfaction just because you beg for it like a kid" Aegiomon said in a serious tone but inside he was giddy _'I looked so cool!'_

"But... But I went all the way to provoke you! I even threw a **Corona Flame** at that Torch-Head!"

"Oi..." A sinister voice called out to the petite lion.

"What do you...?" He was going to call the torch head out harshly but faltered as his eyes landed on the man's visage.

With eyes like a demon, Bazz smirked evilly at the young digimon "Who are you calling Torch-Head, you damn Firecracker?!"

Now the digimon also had a tick mark on his head "What was that about Firecracker you just said!?"

Bazz cracked his knuckles as he closed the distance between them slowly "I think I didn't hear you from up here, Short stuff"

Many more tick marks appeared on the young Digimon who covered himself in flames "That's it! You're going down, Baldy!"

Now that did it. Nobody joke like that with him! He's not bald! Just stylized like that! Secret identity and powers be damned! "You little pipsqueak! You're done for!" Bazz covered his hand in heat and pointed one finger at the digimon who looked shocked by this turn of events " **Burner Finger 1!** " His finger shot a beam of heat-like energy that the digimon dodged with a bit of difficulty.

Now when Ichigo started seeing this, he did not expect for the two to have so much in common, even spouting fire from nowhere...

"Why the hell did I see this one coming from a mile away...?" Tatsuki asked more for herself than anyone, but it still held true.

Nothing in their life was easy...

Nothing of the fight was noteworthy, more than that Bazz-B's power seemed to increase the more fingers he used though he went only to two-fingers.

Coronamon also was very resilient but maybe it had to be with the issue that both of them used fire techniques... well Coronamon did, but Bazz seemed more like heat.

It ended with both of them in a stand-still with both slightly roughed, more Coronamon than Bazz.

"You're not half bad ya little bastard!" Bazz complimented his rival who smirked back "If you get stronger I might need to go all out!"

Coronamon pumped his fist upward and declared "I want to be the strongest of all them all! Stronger than my big bro!"

"Now that's common ground!" Bazz smirked "I also want to surpass someone, that's why I'm so strong!"

They walked forward and met in the centre of their little battlefield and shook hands "I will get stronger and then I'll beat you, then I'll beat big bro!"

"I'll be waiting then!" Bazz said to the young digimon.

 **"Sticker Blades!"**

Their manly bonding moment was rudely interrupted by the appearance of a wolf-like digimon that had blades in its legs and feet while on its back it had bat wings.

The blades were dodged but it put Ichigo and Tatsuki on alert. Aegiomon stepped in front of them as he muttered "It's one of them..." 'Them' being the digimon that seemed to be mindless like Kuwagamon.

"That was plain rude!" Coronamon shouted at the digimon who simply growled in return.

"Is that one of those digi-freaks like the beetle!?" Bazz asked the resident faun who simply nodded at the question.

"That one is a Sangloupmon, Virus type, powerful with those knives it carries" Aegiomon warned seriously though inside he was jumping in glee _'I'm so cool!'_

"This puppy seems like a pushover to me!" Bazz declared while smirking. He got the reaction he wanted as the beast jumped forward and tried to slash him, keyword being _tried._

The clawed paw was swiftly blocked with a blade made of heat. This turn of events not only surprised the rest greatly, but evoked a look of awe in the orange lion digimon.

 _'He's going head to head with a champion... he's the one!'_

"No way..." Tatsuki muttered while Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

 _'What is he? He's not a Shinigami... is he a Quincy or someone like Chad and Inoue?'_

It was without saying that the Mohawk haired man was getting the questioning of his life...

"You're boring me, be gone! **Burner Stomp!** "

Just like that the ground lit on fire and covered the wolf digimon in flames, completely deleting it in the process.

"Too easy..." Bazz muttered. Satisfied with his handiwork "These digimon pansies are not that strong!"

"Teach me!"

Now Bazz's eyes twitched at hearing the voice of the one who started all this shit "Now why the hell would I teach you anything!?"

"Because you're the one!" The petite lion exclaimed "You see, my Big Bro once told me that Digimon and Human can become stronger through the bond they share. That's why I wanted to see who the strongest human is around! I want him as my partner! And you're the one!"

Ego stroked, Bazz couldn't help but smirk at the digimon "Well you don't have bad tastes but…" Bazz turned serious at thinking over this _'I cannot take care of him. It will interfere with my mission… as well as my duties as a Quincy. Though… maybe it will be better. I can give a better report on the situation if I understand Digimon better…'_

Bazz looked at the small Digimon and saw pride, but he saw hope and admiration in his eyes as well…

Looking back to the others, Bazz still doesn't know why he cared what they thought of him, he saw that while Ichigo was confused and Tatsuki looked pissed, the first one looked to be agreeing with this…

Turning back to look at Coronamon with a set decision, he put on a thoughtful expression "I don't know… it will not be easy" Bazz started "I don't want slackers and definitely I don't want someone weak as a partner…"

The lion digimon nodded and pumped his fist upwards "Then I'm the one! I will do it!"

Before Bazz could answer a bright sphere of light appeared in front of them shocking everyone in the area. Bazz stared at the sphere, before doing something he saw Ichigo do when it happened to him.

He grabbed it and the light vanished.

It was a Digivice, a Data-link model like Ichigo. But instead of being white and black like Ichigo's, Bazz was red with black background.

"We're partners!" Coronamon gushed over the device "Now I'm gonna become the strongest ever!"

"That's nice and all, but…" Ichigo interrupted the small lion's celebration "Bazz has some things to explain"

Bazz looked over his shoulders and realised what he has just done… "Damn…"

To emphasise how deep in the shit he was, Tatsuki stood in front of him, looking at him with narrowed eyes and arms crossed under her chest.

"Well… I might have forgotten to mention that I'm a Quincy…" He says nonchalantly as if it was a minor issue.

"EH!?"

"What's a Quincy?"

~DST-R~

"So he was destroyed. Just as expected of someone you have under your command!" A booming voice sounded in the place where the two creatures discussed before "It was a complete failure!"

"I don't understand! Sangloupmon was one of my strongest!" The Second Voice roared in irritation. This severely wounded his pride! "I will take matters in my own hands!"

"You will not be alone!" The First voice roared "I will teach those dim-witted humans what true power means!"

The second one nodded and it roared, opening a Digital Gate in the process "Are you ready, Greymon?"

"Ready as ever, Garurumon!"

-BREAK-  
 **Ending: True Asia - PUFFY**

 **Another chapter done! Thanks for reading and I'm sorry I could not upload this chapter yesterday. You see last Monday I started working again, you know my vacations ended T_T**

 **So when I came home after the workers went on strike, the public transport was collapsed. I arrived really late home so I went to sleep, I had to work today!**

 **So for you to know, I have the chapters written, but I have not checked them for grammar errors so that's what I do.**

 **Sorry.**

 **So back to the story! Bazz appears (Formally) and gets a partner! Coronamon! Good choice, right?**

 **Tatsuki appears!**

 **I hope I made those two characters justice!**

 **Then Xcution seems to be looking for Ichigo! What will happen?**

 **Who's that 'supressed energy' that Yukio felt!?**

 **Ichigo meets Yoshino and his ties to DATS members strengthen… somewhat… what with what I have planned…**

 **Then there is the fight with Sangloupmon. It's to show how Bazz fares against Champion Level Digimon. I assure you, with more powerful digimon he will be in a tight spot and with Mega and some of their godly powers; he will certainly suffer so don´t worry about him being OP.**

 **Another Issue I will cover before people starts asking me about it. Kon will appear later as he's wandering the streets of Yokohama, though he won't be playing an important role till another episode.**

 **The shrouded enemies turn out to be a Greymon and a Garurumon!? WHAT THE HELL!? Well considering the twist you might have noticed with the enemies that came until now… You'll see…**

 **Then there is the announcement. This Episode is coming to its climax.**

 **I plan on making them not that long as to complete them more quickly, as to make them less extensive and easier to bear with. When I finish uploading this episode it might take some weeks for me to finish the next chapter. If you put follow on author you will see when I upload the next episode!**

 **Now onto reviews!**

 **-bladetri-**

 **Bladetri:** **like it xD**

 **Me:** **Thanks!**

 **-buterflypuss-**

 **Buterflypuss:** **i dont see how elecmon [which is aegiomon's (usual) de-evolution] can be nicknamed toko-chan or be a tokomon, but with how convoluted a single child digimon's evolution chart can be i suppose maybe a tokomon or something could become one too...**

 **Me: Well Elecmon is assumed to be Aegiomon's Rookie form, but it is not official, ergo not true. As Aegiomon's Evolution Line is slightly inclined toward light, I chose an In-Training form that eventually becomes a Man-God type; you know, Tokomon-Patamon-Angemon… etc. it's only that though Aegiomon's rookie form won't be mentioned at all as to not presume anything.**

 **-ZiggySmallz-**

 **ZiggySmallz** **: Another good chapter, I didn't notice any errors in granger or syntax, so be proud. Your written English is better than most native speakers.**

 **Glad to see we feel the same way about Tatsuki being abysmally underutilized. She has history with the main character, she has chemistry with him, she is willing to back him up no matter the odds and always stands by his side without question, she accepts him for who he is and expects nothing from him other than being true to himself. They also have a lot in common, the same interests, the same drive and motivation, the same instincts. That is why I also can't help but see definite romantic subtext/possibilities there. Speaking of, I fully support an ichi/tats romance subplot of you intend on doing one. I won't be disappointed if you don't though.**

 **Also felt like bazzbee was a total badass and look forward to seeing how he gets dragged into this next chapter.**

 **I like that you are keeping ichigo depowered for this too, so don't get discouraged if others want you to showcase his fullbring. It's just that his fullbring was awesome and also under used. So naturally people wanna see it, but I don't think it fits for this fic unless everyone is fighting alongside thier digimon.**

 **Me:** **Glad you liked this chapter! This is quite the review so let's break it up. First thanks for your comments on my English (It does boost my ego a bit thank you very much XD). About Tatsuki being a pairing for Ichigo I'm afraid I want to explore the possibilities that Crossovers gives me as an author. I mean why stick with cannon pairing or one of the series you're using when you can pair them with a character of another series? Bazz will shine in this chapter as you must have already seen haha. About Ichigo's Fullbring I also thought it was cool but curiously enough many don't share our opinion on the matter. In this story though fullbring will be limited to the ones shown at the moment (i.e Yukio, Chad, etc). Ichigo will be his own brand of weirdness later on hahaha**

 **-Kamencolin-**

 **Kamencolin: I did enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **-o-**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Know this, I was half-awake, half-asleep when I came up with this name for the next chapter.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: The Blood of Spiritual Evolution – Side A (Burning Distances)**

 **No I do not do drugs!**


	4. Side A - Burning Distances

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Reunion**

 **Opening: Hirari (Re-Fly Ver.) – Koji Wada**

 **Chapter 04: The Blood of Spiritual Evolution – Side A (Burning Distances)**

"Another incident occurred and I was not informed of it until now. How is this possible if I set you three to work on it specifically because of your knowledge on the subject?"

Miki, Megumi and Yoshino were as pale as a sheet as the Commissioner Satsuma chewed them on neglecting the incident about the Kanagawa Sohgoh School suddenly erupting on fire.

Because of a Digimon…

Apparently the Digimon left a trace of Data when they used their techniques and the school was full of it.

And now they were being informed _by their boss_ who should have been _informed._

"Anything to say?"

"It's the school Ichigo goes" Miki bites out through the frozen state her boss' glare sets her on "Maybe he knows something we don't" It seriously hurt Miki to rat Ichigo out once again, but it was for the good of the investigation…

"Your cousin once again" The Commissioner mutters under his breath "Bring him to me at once"

"Roger" The three women nodded before departing toward Ichigo's school.

~DST:R~

It was midday and Ichigo, Bazz and Tatsuki were on the roof of the school once again.

It turns out that the fire was only on one of the older buildings and that there were no classes there at all.

So they had to go to school like the rest of the world…

"So you're a Quincy who was sent here to watch over Ichigo?" Tatsuki questions between bites.

Bazz nods through his lunch "Yep. My Boss doesn't want to lose track of the one who defeated Aizen" It was true, but not the whole truth. Half lie, half-truth.

Ichigo sighed in defeat "So it was not coincidence that we met on the harbour right?"

"Actually that was coincidence" Bazz admitted "I was supposed to meet you here at school but you did not come the first day so…"

" _ **So you're some super powered human?"**_ Aegiomon asks from his Data-link _**"Damn I envy you, Coronamon!"**_

" _ **I know!"**_ Coronamon cheered from inside the Data-link belonging to Bazz

"Oi! It's not like I'm not here" Ichigo mutters in annoyance "So… I thought Quincies were all about bows and arrows made of Reishi" Ichigo turns to look at Bazz "So what's your deal?"

"That's easy" Bazz says while drinking from a beer bottle. Now that he's not exactly undercover he could indulge in one of his likes, Beer "My boss is a Quincy who can give people power. I'm a Sternritter with the letter H for 'The Heat' thus my powers, neat right?"

" _ **You bet Bro!"**_ Coronamon agreed with his new 'Bro' _**"I got the best partner Aegiomon! What can you do about it!?"**_

" _ **Ichigo please tell me that you can do something as awesome"**_

"No can do" Ichigo looked at Aegiomon through the screen of the Data-Link "I used to be powerful enough to tear the earth with a swing of my arm, but that's gone"

Seeing were Ichigo's mood was going, Tatsuki decided to intervene "It doesn't matter if you have powers or not. What matters here is what we were talking about" Tatsuki suddenly gets serious and looks at Bazz "So tell us, which is your position regarding Ichigo?"

Bazz looks confused at that "Eh?"

Tatsuki sighs in exasperation "Are you friend or foe? Is your boss looking to harm Ichigo or any of us?"

Now that question caught the attention of all the people in the area. Ichigo's eyes focused on Bazz while the Digimon went silent.

Bazz was many things, but a good liar was not one of them, so both Ichigo and Tatsuki saw when he averted his gaze and replied "Well… my boss… it depends on your actions, Ichigo" Bazz racked his brain for a good answer _'Yhwach would kill Ichigo if prompted. Ichigo would logically side with the Shinigami…'_

"And you?" This time it was Ichigo who asked all air of self-pity gone _._

Bazz stood quietly looking at them.

No answer…

"Kurosaki-San?"

The trio broke the stare off and looked to the entrance of the roof. It was a blonde boy who, Ichigo recognized. He went to the same class room as him and always looked like he was going to die of boredom. He was called some foreign name…

"Yes, you are?" Ichigo asked as he got up to greet the student.

"I'm Yukio" The now named Yukio replied "Daimon-Sensei is looking for you"

Now that was interesting. He did nothing to warrant being called by his homeroom teacher "Do you know why he asks for me?"

Yukio shrugs in disinterest "Dunno, but he seemed… worried about something. He's waiting in the Teacher's Lounge. He's there with a woman"

Ichigo sighs and runs a hand through his hair "Thanks Yukio"

The boy hums and acknowledgement and turns to walk away.

Ichigo looks to the others and says "I'll see you at English class"

Bazz and Tatsuki nods but before leaving Ichigo looks at Bazz once more.

"Listen… I may not be able to defeat you as I am… but I will find a way to kill you if you do anything against the people I care about" Ichigo locks eyes with Bazz "I swear even if I have to die to become a Shinigami once again, you'll feel my wrath"

With that Ichigo left, leaving a pensive Bazz and a shocked Tatsuki.

Looking at his retreating back, Tatsuki could only think _'You would go so far for us… Ichigo…'_

Meanwhile Bazz was contemplating what he was told. Basically fuck it and he was dead one way or another. He knew Ichigo was powerless but his acquaintances definitely not. He did not want to deal with the likes of Kisuke Urahara of Yoruichi Shihoin _'So don't mess with his trust…'_

~DST:R~

It was a surprise to see when he arrived to the teachers' lounge that Daimon-Sensei was not alone, just like Yukio said but that's not where the surprise was. Knocking in the door to announce his presence, Ichigo went through the door.

"Ichigo, good to see you" It was Miki who greeted him.

"Kurosaki, it surprises me to see you're actually related to Miki here" Daimon-Sensei said amicably "It seems you're needed to help in a case the police are having a bit of a pinch!"

"It's not like that" Yoshino retorts from behind the other two "Ichigo is a possible witness and we need his input about yesterday's situation!"

"What?" Ichigo asked, totally confused but having an inkling about what this was about…

"I already spoke with the good professor here and you will be coming with me for some nice interrogation" Miki explains well naturedly.

Suguru nods and adds "I will be sending you today's work with Arisawa-San"

Ichigo nods and walks with Miki and Yoshino outside the school "What's this about?"

"Well it's just that you have the greatest cousin ever" Miki brags, now out of the authoritative eyes of Daimon-Sensei "After this senseless interrogation you will be free to do whatever you want and have a great day without school!"

Ichigo and Yoshino deadpanned at that "You're telling me you took me out of school just so I can skip it?"

"You're letting your cousin out of school so he can skip it!?"

"Yep, I'm awesome!" Miki cheers for her "Now let's go to the station"

The trip to the Police Station was _not_ __quite. Megumi was waiting for them in the car and kept talking with Yoshino all the way there, but it was not the worse... Miki made sure of that by playing and singing Porno Graffitti all the way to the station.

Hitori no Yoru never had a worst rendition than this one…

With ringing ears, Ichigo came out of the car and followed the three girls who he questioned why the hell they were police officers at all.

It was not long before he arrived at a room with a table and two chairs. Ichigo sat in one of them and waited for whatever it was to happen.

He did not have to wait long as a tall imposing man entered the room.

He looked like if he took his glasses, his look would kill something.

' _Let's get over with it…'_

~DST:R~

It was another day in Cosmo World, an amusement park located in Minato Mirai 21. Families rushed to the cues of the games they wanted and kids dragged their parents to buy things they didn't need at all but they wanted anyways.

Just another day in any amusement park.

That is until from the Ferris wheel a portal opened and from it two creatures came out.

One was an orange dinosaur that had blue stripes along its body while a brown helmet covered its face. To give it a more terrifying look, it had two curved bones protruding from the side of its head while a third one came from the tip of its nose.

The other one was a quadruped light blue wolf that had metal pads covering its legs while metal protrusions came from its back. In its face there were blue tribal marks that gave it a fearsome look.

The two came out with enough energy to actually be seen by the human residing the area and naturally they were scared shitless.

"What's that!?" People wondered in horror as they ran away from the area.

"It's those beasts once again!" Another one shouted for everyone to hear.

"Yeah! Like two years ago!" A woman yelled while hugging her cowering son "I'm moving out of Yokohama!"

The two creatures smirked in satisfaction at the result and decided to instil more terror. If anything it would lure out the ones who were destroying their lackeys.

" **Mega Burst!** "

" **Fox Fire!** "

A dance of orange and blue fires spewed over the park, lighting everything it touched. People scurried away from the fire but it proved to be useless as many were washed by the flames.

The devastation was sure to lure them out "We dare you… come out, Digidestined!"

~DST:R~

"So… two incidents in two days… interestingly enough in both there were reports of… creatures that seem to be visible to few" Satsuma starts his little interrogation game "The first one, the Yokohama Station is destroyed by unknown means, though you assure us it was a giant red beetle"

Ichigo eyed the man and tried to read him _'He already knows this… what about it?'_

"Then yesterday, Kanagawa Sohgoh School was set on fire mysteriously. Your school was set on fire, so I will ask you if there are any beasts that you would like to report" Satsuma finishes, looking at Ichigo in the eyes.

Ichigo mulls over the question and looks at the man "Why do you think another creature was involved… and why me?"

"Because apparently you can see them when they cannot be seen by anyone else" Satsuma replies honestly "Two isolated incidents; that's what people believe, but I'm not the people. I want to know what caused this fire"

Now Ichigo looked at the man and replied "I don't know. I just evacuated along my friends and we went to Daimon-Sensei"

Satsuma looked at Ichigo and the orange haired teen knew at that moment that the man did not buy his story at all.

Satsuma was about to pressure Ichigo to reveal what he knew but Yoshino broke in the room and said "Sir there's a problem! A fire was sighted in Cosmo World!"

Satsuma looked at Yoshino annoyed and asked "Why is a fire of my concern?"

Yoshino understood the underlined question though "There are two of them"

Satsuma's gaze hardened and he turned to Ichigo before saying "Deploy a squad for containment. I want it done yesterday!" He turned to look at Yoshino and said "Escort him to his apartment" it was a simple order, but Ichigo could see something being told to the woman that was not spoken.

"As you wish, Sir!" Yoshino said before guiding Ichigo out of the room. Quickly barking out orders for the other officers, Yoshino walked outside to the car parked by the station and motioned Ichigo to follow her.

It was not a long ride, but Ichigo wondered what the hell was going on. He had to think of everything that happened here, but now was not the moment.

"I'll be watching over you, Ichigo. You're a possible witness so I will be protecting you in case anything happens" She says, looking at him through the corner of her eyes.

He quickly got out of the car and invited Yoshino to the apartment. The police officer accepted and both entered the apartment.

Ichigo quickly turned on the TV and changed to the NHK news channel.

" **It is reported that the Cosmo World amusement park was completely set on fire and supposedly two creatures were the responsible ones for this massacre. It is estimated that over a thousand visitors were killed by the fire while the recovery team seems to do whatever they can to-"**

Ichigo stopped the image when the cameras focused on two giant creatures. One looked like an orange horned dinosaur while the other was a wolf that had metal protruding from its back.

That screamed Digimon to him, though to Yoshino it did as well if the slight widening of her eyes was something to take in account.

"You know that, right?"

Yoshino looked at Ichigo and reluctantly nodded "Yes, though… I think you know as well"

Ichigo looked at her and nodded "Those are digimon, right?"

Yoshino nodded and said "We suspected you were involved with them since the cameras showed you running out of school alongside an unknown satyr Digimon th-"

" _ **Damn it! I'm not a Satyr! I'm a Faun!"**_

Yoshino looks shocked at hearing a voice in that way while Ichigo sighs in frustration "That's a touchy subject for you right?" He says as he pulls out a Data-link.

" _ **Would you be happy if people called you Monkey instead of human?"**_

"Touché" Ichigo says as he points his Data-link forward "Aegiomon, Realize!"

From a ball of data Aegiomon materialized and shocked Yoshino.

"You have a Data-link!?" She says as she pulls out hers, a pink one with white background. The design severely differed from his or Bazz, but the idea was there…

"You're a Digidestined too?" Ichigo asks shocked by this reveal.

"A Digidestined? I don't know what that is, but suffice to say that I had a partner once" Yoshino says while looking at Aegiomon curiously "So I assume you want to go there, right?"

"Of course" Ichigo grins matching Aegiomon's one "If we can help in anyway, then its game"

"That's right" Aegiomon agrees with his partner.

"Let's go then…"

~DST:R~

Tatsuki followed Bazz who was eagerly bragging to her about the current situation "So tell me Miss First Friend of Ichigo Kurosaki, why it is that Daimon-Sensei thinks I'm fit to deliver Ichigo's homework?"

Through gritted teeth, Tatsuki replied "Because I'm too volatile"

"That's right" He hums in amusement "You were blowing a gasket about Ichigo's whereabouts and he started doubting your abilities to complete this task! I, contrary to a cert-! UFF" That was Tatsuki's fist ramming into his chest.

Playing this girl's head is easier than one would think. Easier than ticking Bambietta on a nice day! She's a firecracker!

"So that's why I'm going to Ichigo's house and why you are just accompanying me!" He said while smirking at her.

It was this scene that Ichigo found when he asked Yoshino to park besides them "Done bickering?"

It was Tatsuki who replied first "Hey Ichigo what's up?"

"Digimon Problem" That was enough to shut Bazz and for Tatsuki to get serious "We got to go"

They nodded and jumped in the car while Bazz asked "So Pinky over there is on the knowing?" Seeing as Aegiomon was out, he assumed it was a safe bet.

"She used to have a Digimon as a partner" Aegiomon replied.

"Pinky here is the one driving so I suggest you drop the nickname!" Yoshino barks from the driver's seat.

That shut up the Mohawk Quincy. Ichigo though asked "What happened to your partner?"

Yoshino went silent at that and finally decided to answer "It's classified for those not involved…"

"Those not involved my ass" Tatsuki mutters "What is it, a government conspiracy!?"

"Pretty much" Yoshino replies much to their shock "I cannot tell you anything besides the basics. Those Digimon on the amusement park are variations of pretty common digimon back in the digital world, Greymon and Garurumon"

Aegiomon intervened here "Why do you say variations? Are they X-Antibody users!?"

"Precisely" Yoshino says as she parks by the police barricade "Now follow me. I will let you in the area, but the rest is up to you"

Ichigo nods though he turns to look at Tatsuki "Tats, you help Yoshino get people away from the area. This is gonna get though"

Tatsuki knew she should of protest, but as it happened in the past, she could do nothing here. She decided to help in any way she could, even if it was out of the front lines "You got it, Ichigo" Deep down though, she added another page to her book of frustrations.

Ichigo turns to look at Bazz and says "What about you?"

Bazz looks at Ichigo before smirking "I'm friend" and he walked out of the car following Yoshino.

Both Ichigo and Tatsuki knew the answer he said for them was not only about this question…

Quickly following Ichigo and Aegiomon caught up to Bazz and Yoshino. Bazz just took out his Data-Link and shouted "Coronamon, Realize!"

In a sphere of data, Coronamon materialized to the real world and pumped his fist "I'm ready for a fight! Let that X-Freak come at me!"

Aegiomon stood next to Ichigo while Bazz and Coronamon stood beside them. Yoshino could see it right now. It was a new generation…

"Let's go" Ichigo says as he and Bazz walk toward the amusement park.

It was not long before Yoshino, who stood in her place watching as they left, was approached by one individual.

"What is the meaning of this?" Satsuma asks as he looks at her in the eyes "You should be guarding Kurosaki"

"He doesn't need guarding" Yoshino replies as she turns to look at her co-workers "It seems DATS needs to reopen their doors… and those two would be prime subjects to become agents"

~DST:R~

Following the trail of destruction, Ichigo's group eventually found themselves in front of a horrible scene.

The Digimon seemed to have become antsy waiting for them so they decided to start playing target practice with the buildings beside the park.

People screamed as the fires consumed them…

Ichigo felt guilty about not coming sooner.

He looked at Aegiomon who in turn looked at him. Both knew what was needed to do. Looking at Bazz told him that the man besides him thought the same.

They were going down.

"SO they decided to pay us a visit!?" A loud roar belonging to the modified Greymon "It's nice to see the ones who destroyed our servants!"

"Yes, it means that they are strong enough for us to play without killing our new toys!" It was the second creature, Garurumon X "Though we should be cautious, they did destroy our strongest servants!"

Ichigo had only one question before sicking Aegiomon on them "Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?" It was the intelligent question of Greymon X.

Garurumon X, in complete opposition to its partner, seemed to be the brains of the duo "To Scout the human world, that's what this was about. Our mistress is looking to know about the Human World and we were tasked with sending scouts to ensure that objective…"

"To Scout? What is it you wish to accomplish?" Aegiomon asked frowning at the reasoning.

"Our mistress is strong, but she fears something… something that resides here apparently. The only obstacle to her reining the Digital World exists here" Garurumon explained, seeing no reason as to not do it. They were going to be killed anyway "But you destroying our scouts led us to believe that the reason she tasked us with this mission was this! To kill you!"

Ichigo and Bazz stared impassively, accustomed to threats like that while Aegiomon and Coronamon were not. Seeing their partners looking unsure about what to do, Ichigo decided to intervene "Then we will have to fight"

"That's my language" Greymon shouted in glee as he charged forward.

"The dumb one is mine" Aegiomon said while charging toward Greymon. Coronamon nodded and rushed toward Garurumon.

Coronamon for his side shouted out loud for Bazz to listen "Oi Baldy! This battle is mine! Don't get in the way!"

Tick marks surged on Bazz face but he decided to hold it for now. If this Digimon was supposed to be his so called 'Partner' then he had to prove that he could handle anything that came to him "Beat this bastard and your training will start tomorrow at first hour!"

The prospect of training was tempting as hell and Coronamon was more than happy to show it "Okay!"

Coronamon rushed toward the variation of the iconic digimon, Garurumon and fires up his knuckle "Let's start the show! **Corona Knuckle**!"

Garurumon easily saw through the attack and dodged to the side while chiding the small lion digimon "It will not be that easy, Runt"

That ticked the small digimon "Who're you calling runt!?" Coronamon shouted in annoyance. It is bad enough that Aegiomon is a Champion level Digimon and thus, stronger than him. Not fair "You'll see who the runt here is!" Coronamon shrouded his body in flames and charged at the wolf digimon " **Petit Prominence**!"

It was an annoyance what Coronamon was doing " **Freeze Fang**!" He bit in the fire covered digimon and froze the digimon into a stalactite "Too easy"

Bazz observed impassively the events happening in front of him. He smirked though when he saw the wolf digimon freezing his partner.

The battle just started.

Garurumon X turned toward Bazz and was about to jump toward him but the hiss coming from where he left Coronamon caught his attention.

Turning to look at the frozen Digimon he discovered it was not frozen anymore. The hiss he heard was actually the sound of the vapour created when Coronamon's strong flames started melting the ice.

That the kid actually melted his ice was daunting to his pride, Garurumon had to admit. A mere rookie melting his ice? Preposterous!

"I'll have to admit, few escaped my ice while I'm like this… I will humour your petty intent of fight" Garurumon said mockingly as he ran at full speed at Coronamon who looked pissed.

"I will not let you win! My training is on stake!" Coronamon shouted as he charged fire on his headset and let it pour over the champion level digimon " **Corona Flame**! "

Garurumon felt the heat but managed to dodge and decided actually take this seriously " **Freeze Fang**!"

Seeing this coming, Coronamon bathed his fist in fire and punched Garurumon under its jaw. He quickly followed with another fist and another until he had no more fire to use. Corona Flame usually exhausted his reserves so he didn't have much to go on.

Panting, Coronamon fell to one knee hoping to see, at least, a heavily injured Garurumon.

Looking up he was disappointed as he digimon had only scorch marks on it jaw but nothing else "I thought I did more!"

"You did enough" Garurumon said as he spit on the ground. He would never admit that the punch of a Rookie Digimon hurt like hell. It would show weakness. Lucky for him, the Digimon in question was a Rookie. He had no power to back up his claim. Thinking on the situation, he decided to show the small digimon how hopeless this battle was.

Unlike his compatriot, he liked to play with his victims. Greymon liked to go all out with brute force, but he likes to play on the mind of the Digimon he prowled on.

"I don't know how you managed to actually kill Sangloupmon, but I will tell you something interesting" Garurumon grinned wildly "I can go further…"

To Bazz the words uttered by Garurumon were nothing, but to Coronamon it was as if hell just arrived in a silver platter "You can evolve…?"

"I'm more powerful in my next stage, though they make my fights… boring" Bright light permeated the area, coming from where Garurumon stood and he growled "This is a luxury few can attest to being able to see! I will evolve and show you true hopelessness!"

Keeping his eyes on the spot where he last saw Garurumon, Bazz questioned "Evolve? Does that mean you'll become stronger?" His grin widened and he said "Maybe I will get involved here after all!"

Coronamon looked lost as Garurumon changed forms. He knew what came after Champion Level and it was not pretty.

When he met his Big Bro, he was but a baby. He was an In-Training Digimon, Sunmon and his village was attacked by a vicious looking SkullSatamon.

It came to him facing the Dark Digimon when his adoptive parents were eaten when his bro saved him. An Agumon bathed in a pink aura of power. He protected him and from him, he learned what he needed to do to become stronger.

To form a bond with a human to become stronger alongside him or her!

Nevertheless, the memory of SkullSatamon and the destruction it caused as an Ultimate Level Digimon was forever ingrained in his mind.

 **Garurumon X, Super Digivolve to…**

Now Garurumon, contrary to its previous form, stood on two legs and the metal pad on its back now covered its whole back. A giant metal gauntlet now covered its left arm and in its hand there was an even bigger claw. Metal armour covered its leg and chest and now its face looked more like the original Garurumon line.

 **WereGarurumon X!**

Coronamon's eyes trembled in fear at the imposing creature that stood above him. Bazz meanwhile smirked and decided to enter the fray.

"Now this is what I'm talking about" Bazz comments as he cracks his knuckles "Now you seem more dangerous"

"What is it to you, human!? Don't you see that your species cannot even begin to comprehend the power we digimon po-!" WereGarurumon didn't even manage to finish as it had to dodge a heat beam coming from Bazz's finger.

" **Finger Burner 1** " Bazz smirks as he retracts his finger "You're stronger than your lackey, that's for sure" He smirks viciously before rushing toward WereGarurumon X "A Technique like that easily wiped him from earth!"

WereGarurumon, not surprised anymore by this turn of events, jumped back and kicked in a circular motion " **Engetsugeri!** " From the kick an energy semi-circular blade soared toward Bazz.

Bazz smirked and charged a full power bladed technique in his hand " **Burner Finger 4!** " With it he pushed his hand forward and cut the powerful technique of WereGarurumon X.

The Digimon's eyes were as wide in shock as possible _'A human can fight me back!? This is impossible! Is this what my Lady saw to make her tremble!? This is impossible!'_

"That actually pushed me back a bit! Can't say it was powerful, but not many can stand up to me!" Bazz brags as he walks over to WereGarurumon X to finish the job "But this comes to an end now!"

While this happened, Coronamon stared in undisguised shock as his partner cut through one of WereGarurumon's strongest techniques _'He's really strong… How can I match or surpass him…?'_

~DST:R~

Aegiomon was not having as much trouble as his compatriot while fighting Greymon X. The gargantuan digimon was a numbskull and charged forward with his techniques destroying everything in its path.

Ichigo meanwhile saw that the battle while at large seemed like a contest of brute power which Greymon was winning, Aegiomon had control over everything. He was not only smarter, but his techniques were useful enough to match his wits.

The Faun Digimon was smart as hell and when given free rein to fight he could be dangerous. Ichigo saw this thanks to his time as a Shinigami. He knew that he was perfectly capable of defending himself, but Ichigo knew that this kind of powers he could not even start competing with.

Aegiomon decided to finish this as to avoid any more damage to the city "This finishes now!" Charging electricity in his hands while running, Aegiomon called out the name of his technique "Take this! **Stun Beat Blow!** "

With force not expected from his small frame, Aegiomon rammed his fist deep in Greymon's X chest pushing it back until it stopped its trip through the air when it hit a building.

Aegiomon sighed as he powered down his fist and tried to regain his lost breath. It was a taxing technique that let him charge it with whatever quantity of energy he wanted. The reason why he was tired was that he put enough energy to actually move a house.

Not an easy feat…

But he knew this battle was far from over when he heard the groaning of Greymon through the debris "That hurt like hell!" It was the angry bellowing of the dinosaur digimon "I will crush you right now!" He shouted as a bright light enveloped it.

Ichigo did not know what this technique was but he did not want to find out. But he noticed that Aegiomon _did_ know what was going on "Aegiomon?"

"It's evolving…"

Ichigo shot a curious glance at Aegiomon who prepared for an even tougher battle "He's changing form into a more powerful one. Digivolution is gained through the experience and age of each digimon" Aegiomon explained to what Ichigo nodded.

"So it's like a release of power where it becomes stronger?" Ichigo says, trying to compare it to a Shinigami's power.

"Basically. If you don't have the potential of power to adopt that form, you will not evolve" Aegiomon says while seeing as Greymon growled in pent-up release of power "He seems to have been holding back severely"

"Damn" Ichigo cursed as Greymon X shouted for everyone to hear.

 **Greymon X, Digivolve to…**

From the light, Greymon emerged with new additions. Its body maintained the base form of Greymon though its head and horns were covered by a metal helmet and its left arm and chest were covered in mechanic armour that finished in its claws. Purple wings extended from its back and jet thrusters were attached to its back.

 **MetalGreymon X!**

Seeing the gargantuan digimon that now could fly, Ichigo could only say the only thing that easily came to his mind…

"Shit"

-Break-

 **Ending: True Asia – PUFFY**

 **Another chapter down. As you can see things are heating up, literally hahaha.**

 **So what did we see here?**

 **Bazz comes out with the truth to Ichigo and Tatsuki… well a watered down version but now they know he's a Quincy.**

 **Ichigo meets Satsuma and is interrogated!**

 **Then Cosmo World is assaulted by Greymon X and Garurumon X!**

 **If you expected the normal Greymon and Garurumon you were wrong (Hint, check out Sangloupmon). So you see the X-Antibody variations are a thing here, so keep an eye out for this!**

 **Now DATS knows that Ichigo and Bazz have partners and the orange haired Digidestined learns that Yoshino also had a partner in the past.**

 **So things are like this now:**

 **Ichigo and Aegiomon Vs MetalGreymon X**

 **Bazz and Coronamon Vs WereGarurumon X**

 **I'm so giddy to see how you like or not the next chapter!**

 **So please review to tell me what you think of this battle! Outcomes, anything!**

 **Finally Tatsuki's insecurities are brewing! What will be the result of this!?**

 **Find out next week! And be grateful that I'm up this early to do this!**

 **NOTE: I'm correcting errors and the like**

 **Now onto reviews!**

 **-Strykerhl-**

 **Strykerhl:** **Hmm... Nice chapter mister, you put Coronamon under Bazz's care, it's an excellent duo. Now, I'm assuming that Tatsuki will get a partner too, wonder if it will be the "Moon" now that you partnered Bazz with the "Sun".**

 **If you know what I'm talking about, must know my opinion, "Moon" would been the right choice for Ichigo, but well, this is your story, not mine.**

 **Well, you got my interest, I'll follow.**

 **Me:** **Thanks! I'm glad you like the Bazz-Coronamon Partnership! I made sure to match their personalities, but I was a bit unsure about how people would receive it. Now Tatsuki has her time to shine here, but you will see her kicking ass in the next episode. Your answers will be provided soon haha.**

 **About Ichigo getting "Moon" as you put it, I had to say no as I wanted to differ from what represents Ichigo's power. I mean that I wanted to make it explicit enough for people to get that while it is in his past; the Shinigami side of him would not play a role here. His partner shows that. I want to avoid things like when they make a Naruto/Bleach crossover and they use Kurama as a Zanpakuto (Or the older one which used Kyubi as a demon 'Akuma no whatever'). They don't differentiate the past from the present. That's what I think at least.**

 **-bladetri-**

 **Bladetri** **: like XD**

 **Me** **: I have the feeling that this will be a theme with you, you know the reply 'like XD' hahaha. Anyways thanks for the support!**

 **-buterflypuss-**

 **Butterflypuss:** **Good chap**

 **Me** **: Thanks, glad you like it!**

 **-ZiggySmallz-**

 **ZiggySmallz:** **I'm guessing you are going ichigo/yoshino for paring then? If you do one, nothing wrong with that. I'm super unfamiliar with DATS, so I might have to brush up before the next chapter.**

 **I like bazz's partner, and look forward to how that grouping works out. Also, greymon and gururumon? That was a surprise. Can't wait to see what is going inn and what happens next.**

 **Oh, and I felt like you did tatsuki and bazz justice.**

 **Me:** **It's not a secret that the pairing would be that, though I hope I can do that well haha. Bazz partner was thought to be a hardhead as he is. Also a hothead, definitely one! As you see it was not the Greymon and Garurumon you were expecting. You won't have to wait much longer… only a week hahaha. I'm glad I did them justice. I don't have that much experience with characters that have a deeper personality besides the typical Shonen one. Like Naruto, Luffy, etc. Tatsuki's will shine in the next chapter (I mean her thoughts and personality)**

 **-Kamencolin-**

 **Kamencolin** **: Will Ichigo combine with his digimon**

 **Me: If you mean like in Digimon Tamers, nope. They will reach Mega like in Savers. But… I had something planned that might go along those lines, but not in the way you think…**

 **-o-**

 **Well, thanks for the reviews! I like to share ideas and the like with other people, so please do so!**

 **This chapter is a two part and the second one will come out next week wrapping up this arc.**

 **See you then!**

 **Next Chapter: The Blood of Spiritual Evolution – Side B (Brave Shine)**


	5. Side B - Brave Shine

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

Insert Song: **[Insert Song]**

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Reunion**

 **[Opening: Hirari (Re-Fly Ver.) – Koji Wada]**

 **Chapter 05: The Blood of Spiritual Evolution – Side B (Brave Shine)**

Tatsuki stared as a giant cybernetic dinosaur emerged in the distance above the buildings. She liked to think that situations never took her by surprise.

That was a lie…

Seeing Ichigo and Orihime suddenly fighting against supernatural creatures shocked her greatly. In the past she felt some kind of obligation to protect them. For Ichigo it was when he started Karate back when he was four and for Orihime it was when her brother passed away.

Two years ago the spiritual side of the world reared its ugly head toward them.

And it scared her…

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was very scared for Ichigo and Orihime's life. A Hollow once knocked her out like it was nothing and her best friends were out there fighting them.

It was not a situation she liked. She wanted to be out there with them and that resentment she tucked it deep within her.

When Ichigo lost his powers, she thought that some sense of normalcy would come to their lives. She was wrong as Chad, Orihime and Uryu kept fighting. But even then, having Ichigo alongside her when they left the classroom to battle hollows calmed her bubbling feelings.

It made her think that Ichigo understood her point of view now.

Then Karakura High School was destroyed and she was transferred to Kanagawa Sohgoh High School.

School Life would start once again. Her friends would not be with her for some time. She actually considered leading a normal school life, make normal friends.

Or so she thought…

Ichigo once again arrived to her life and not only had he brought with him a laundry list of problems, but also the revelation of _more_ monsters from another world.

This life he plunged her once again was the reason why she could not stare at the battle raging in front of her. She wanted to be there, with Ichigo and fight alongside him as equals, like they did in the past against the gangs in Karakura Town. She alongside Ichigo and Chad were unstoppable.

So she turned around and started walking away. Ichigo sent her to help the police with evacuating people, but they rapidly declined her help and sent her with the others. _Civilian_ they called her…

Walking through the streets, Tatsuki could not help but fell like all the times this happened. Every time situations like this occurred it ended like this…

Useless…

People run away from the scene of destruction but Tatsuki simply walked. She was not entirely concentrating in the situation. She felt numb to it.

The tremors from the battle shook the earth and threw people of balance.

It was then that Tatsuki saw something completely strange. It was an egg. A big egg that was rolling wildly though the streets, barely managing to evade the terrified people running away from Cosmo World.

It was when a car was about to run over it that Tatsuki focused and jumped forward to stop the driver "Hey stop it!"

The driver, angrily stopped and shouted at Tatsuki "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bitch!?"

"I'm saving… my egg!"

The driver looked at Tatsuki with eerie silence permeating the place before he shook his head and turned to drive away.

Before that though, Tatsuki walked and picked up the egg. It was strange as she could not remember an animal that would hatch something like this. To her, it looked like an Easter egg. It was mainly tinted with a curious white colour with lilac stripes running horizontally.

Looking at the egg, Tatsuki wondered "What the hell are you?" Feeling the egg shake upon her words, Tatsuki wondered what the hell she got her hands on…

~DST:R~

" **Engetsugeri!** "

" **Burner Finger 4!** "

Both techniques clashed and eventually WereGarurumon's one gave up and was overpowered by Bazz's one.

Seeing things not going his way, WereGarurumon dodged and stopped to think of what this meant _'Is this what my Mistress truly fears? The Faun was the target, but Humans capable of going head to head with Digimon…? This is not possible!'_

"You're a pushover" Bazz declared as he pocketed his hands "I could beat you with my hands tied down"

WereGarurumon stared in hatred at the red haired Quincy. He was never beaten. Never. And if the situation dictated it, he evolved to destroy his enemy.

That's how WereGarurumon X usually worked.

It never failed…

"You…" WereGarurumon decided to play dirty. This was the only way to get to this man. Looking over to the small lion still lying in the ground, WereGarurumon snarled and made a run after Bazz at full speed.

Bazz narrowed his eyes as he saw this _'What's his game?'_

It did not take long to see as WereGarurumon came at Bazz from above. The Quincy did not doubt about dodging, though it was to late when he saw what was happening in reality.

WereGarurumon X landed where Bazz stood before and made a run toward Coronamon who was still in the ground.

"Coronamon, move!" Bazz shouted to no avail as the young digimon stood frozen in his spot.

Coronamon stared at the menacing beast that was few metres away from him. Its claws shone in the light of the sunset.

His life flashed before him. It was not uncommon to experience this kind of event in this kind of situation. Everything went past his eyes. The moment he hatched and was found by the Tiki Village Kahuna, Jijimon.

The moment he managed to evolve into Sunmon and the subsequent invasion of his village by the hands of SkullSatamon… His adoptive parents…

Him meeting his Big Bro and his quest for power. Evolving into Coronamon and managing to convince his Big Bro to fight. His defeat at the powerful Rookie's power.

Him managing to claw his way to the human world. Meeting Bazz, his partner, and his friends…

It was all to come to an end in less than a second.

' _Goodbye, Bazz… Goodbye Aegiomon, Ichigo, Tatsuki…'_ Coronamon closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable _'Goodbye… Big Bro Agumon…'_

The sound of WereGarurumon's claws tearing skin reached his ears, though the pain did not. Not feeling anything at all, made him weary.

If he did not take the hit, then someone did…

Opening his eyes, Coronamon was shocked to see that Bazz stood in front of him with WereGarurumon's claws dug in his shoulders. Blood flowed out of his shoulder in a gruesome way. Five deep cuts stood out in his shoulder.

Why did he do it? Why did he save him? Was it because they're partners?

' _I'm I truly dragging him down?'_

"Idiot" Now Coronamon snapped out of his line of thoughts and looked at Bazz who wore a serious expression "Why did you not move?"

Barely, Coronamon managed to stammer out a response "I-I'm Sorry! I-I was S-Scared… I Froze!"

Bazz now frowned and harshly said "You froze? You froze!? Did I decide to have a coward for a partner!? To get my arm almost chopped off for a coward!?" He was shouting by the end "You were all talk in the end!"

Coronamon looked down in shame now. He was right after all. He was all talk…

He was afraid…

" _Being afraid is normal! I was once afraid! But the true warrior… the True Banchou, will squash the fear and turn it into power!"_

' _Those were Big Bro's words… that one time… The last time I saw him…'_

" _If they think they can walk all over you, Prove Them Wrong!"_

' _Those were the words of the human with Big Bro…'_

"It's not like that…" Coronamon tried to convince Bazz that he was worthy of being his partner.

"You say you're the strongest" Bazz slowly stood up as WereGarurumon X jumped back to stare at the two. Bazz looked at Coronamon over his bloodied shoulder and scoffed "I see the weakest coward I have ever seen!"

Coronamon felt shame at hearing those words, but also he felt anger. Deep down he knew he got strong, but his level was not enough.

His pride was hurt and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He should have battled alongside Bazz from the beginning. He should know that he was not strong enough to take on a Champion level, even less an Ultimate.

Why did he do it?

" _You never surrender! That's the way we roll it!"_

"I may be weak… I'm afraid!" Coronamon admitted, eyes closed "But I will not surrender because of it! I will keep fighting! That's the way I roll it! I will turn this fear into power!" He declared while walking to stand besides Bazz "I'm trembling… from fear but that is what will keep me moving!"

Silence met him until he heard a chuckle. Turning to look at Bazz, he saw a full blown smirk on his face "That's what I like to hear!" He shouts wildly as a red colored aura covered his fist. It look to be made of data squares that shine brightly in his hand.

Looking at his own hand, Bazz wonders "What the hell is this?"

It was Coronamon who answers, eyes wide in wonder "I saw this before! This is your Digisoul! Use it with your Data-Link! Charge it into it!"

Shrugging as he did not know what this would do, he did as he was told. He pulled his Data-Link and felt something hit him.

It felt like instinct to him as he rose his Data Link and smashed his hand on top of it. It might have passed as a possession as Bazz faced the Data-Link toward Coronamon and shouted "Digisoul Charge!"

 **[Insert Song: BELIEVER – IKUO]**

 **Digivolution Sequence, Initialize!**

Coronamon felt power surge through him as he proudly declared

 **Coronamon, Digivolve to…**

Arcs of energy surrounded him as his body changed completely. His body grew larger and went from bipedal to quadruped in one go. His blonde hair grew longer until it turned into a mane. From his head a helmet formed and several spots of flames surged through his body. Lastly, two wings sprung proudly on its back.

Bazz stared at the transformation in curiosity and he could already tell that Coronamon was stronger than before.

This would be fun now…

As the energy surrounding him exploded outwardly, the new digimon cried out for all to hear…

 **Firamon!**

The newly named Firamon stood proudly on its four legs looking at WereGarurumon as if it was prey.

"You became stronger then…" Bazz said while looking over his new form. He smirked viciously "You're not stronger than me, though!"

Firamon smirked and said "I may not be stronger now, but I will surpass you"

With that both charged at WereGarurumon X preparing their attacks.

" **Burner Finger…"**

" **Fira…** "

WereGarurumon was not amused by this turn of events. The human he could handle, more or less, but a champion and this particular human working together…

Not his kind of odds…

"… **4!** "

" **... Claw!** "

Not looking forward to being skewered by these fighters, WereGarurumon X jumped high in the sky and prepared for a dive attack on both.

" **Wolf Claw!** "

Seeing this coming from a mile away, Firamon took to the sky and Bazz blocked with his technique. WereGarurumon pushed as much as Bazz and both started destroying the ground form the pressure both exerted, creating an ever expanding crater where Bazz stood.

Meanwhile, Firamon bathed himself in flames and shouted for Bazz "Move!" With that said he dove from the sky like a meteor toward were they stood.

Feeling the heat, Bazz smirked and broke the stalemate by jumping away.

Not seeing why he was doing this, WereGarurumon made to follow but instinct told him otherwise. He could not even move as Firamon slammed into him like a rocket.

" **Flame Dive!** "

The area where he struck combusted into fire, with WereGarurumon X in it.

The howling of the wolf was heard miles away…

~DST:R~

Ichigo ran as fast as he could to avoid the destruction caused by the newly evolved Digimon _'To think he could become so strong for just evolving…'_

The Orange haired Digidestined stared as Aegiomon jumped over the debris caused by MetalGreymon X and struck him under the chin. The metal digimon though was very resilient as it easily recovered and smacked Aegiomon through a building as it fell to the ground.

"I have to see if he's alright…" Ichigo told himself as he wondered if this was a good idea at all. Crushing the notion of it, he ran in the general direction he saw Aegiomon fall.

Aegiomon by his side decided that this battle turned from serious into dangerous in no time. This digimon was hard headed, literally and had the power to not actually need to plan ahead.

He could simply thrash his way to his objective.

Literally, again.

Aegiomon narrowed his eyes as he felt the Digital Essence of MetalGreymon X and realized that this was not one of those mindless idiots that they met before.

Nevertheless, the dark aura they emanated was present. Leading him to think that these guys were the ones who gave the orders.

' _Think Aegiomon, what to do when a rampaging digimon is prowling on you!?'_ Aegiomon thought sarcastically as he got up from where he fell "That guy hits hard"

"Aegiomon!"

Turning to look to the side, he saw the figure of Ichigo running among the cracked buildings and debris toward him "It's dangerous here" That was the first thing that came to mind.

He had to protect his partner after all.

"Not the time for that" Ichigo said seriously "We have to find a way to keep that thing from destroying everything around it!"

"Easier said than done!" Aegiomon waves in exasperation. Suddenly pain ran through his chest and he fell to his knees.

Ichigo was by his side as soon as he saw his condition "Are you alright!?"

"I'll be fine, but we have to beat that guy! He's an Ultimate level digimon. It's too dangerous to leave him unchecked!"

"Ultimate level?" Ichigo questions to what Aegiomon sighs.

"Digimon have their lives split into levels of power. After being born from Digi-egg, Digimon adopt the form of a Baby digimon to then evolve into In-Training and then into Rookie, Coronamon's level" Aegiomon explains as fast and short as he can "After that comes Champion which is my level. MetalGreymon X is an Ultimate which is what comes after champion. Finally after Ultimate there's Mega Level which is the strongest any digimon can reach, through there is a further level but it is reserved for the rarest species"

"Then Digivolve" Ichigo says as a matter of fact "You'll go from Champion to Ultimate, easy right?"

"It's not that simple" The Faun digimon ponders on the idea "One evolves from level to level with time and age, though partnered Digimon can override this system with the Data-Link"

"How can I do it?" Ichigo asks as he pulls his White and Black Digivice "You must know something"

Aegiomon ponders on that and finally says "Once upon a time I met a digimon who told me and the villagers about the fight between Yggdrasil and the humans. It was said that there was a male human who could punch Digimon. He said that each time he did an aura surrounded him that empowered his partner"

"So I have to punch MetalGreymon to get this aura to make you evolve?" Ichigo asks with a deadpan, already picturing himself punching the dinosaur digimon and being swatted across Yokohama for his effort.

"No" Aegiomon said quickly though he looked at Ichigo dead in the eyes "I think the key is the aura. Try to look for that in yourself. That Digimon… a Gaomon called it Digisoul!"

"An aura that can make you evolve… makes you think you're speaking of energy…" Ichigo mutters as he formed a fist with his hand "I'll do it if it can help you"

"I will entertain Lizard brain meanwhile" Aegiomon says as he stands up and starts walking. He stopped though and looked over his shoulders "Ichigo… I trust you. I know we can beat that bastard…"

Staring wide eyed at the honest declaration of the faun digimon, Ichigo's eyes focused and shone with a determined gleam. People might think that the old Ichigo was back, the one from the Winter War.

They were right. He knew what was needed to do and knew without an ounce of doubt that he could do it.

So with that, he closed his eyes and looked inside himself.

He did not expect this at all…

~DST:R~

"What do you have for me?"

Miki jumped in surprise as she turned around to see her boss, being intimidating as ever. Recovering her composure, she coughed before informing "It seems the Digimon in question are two. MetalGreymon X and WereGarurumon X. Powerful creatures that were afflicted with the X-Antibody, making them stronger"

Satsuma nodded and kept his questioning "And the others…?"

Miki sighed before replying "Ichigo seems to have been partnered to an Unknown Digimon. It isn't in any of our databases, though Bazz's Digimon is somewhat more common, Coronamon"

She showed him all the data on the digimon through her notebook. Satsuma nodded though it irritated him to not know anything about Ichigo's digimon "Do you at least know the name of Ichigo's partner?"

"Oh yeah" Miki speaks up, realising she learned it on the way there "It's Aegiomon"

"Mmm" Satsuma was bothered by it. He never heard of that Digimon. Was it a new species? Maybe, but better be on guard…

In their temporal base, the van's open trunk, Satsuma had visual on some of the events happening at the moment. First, Aegiomon vs. MetalGreymon X through aerial view, the news reporters were doing a fine, if dangerous work of showing the world the battle between the two. Then Coronamon's battle with WereGarurumon X. This was complicated as they could not see anything but what they could see from afar.

What shocked him though was the human fighting in the Digimon's place.

This Bazz was a mystery to him, one he would crack eventually.

A human going toe to toe with Digimon was not uncommon. Masaru was proof of that. But Humans going toe to toe with digimon _and_ using powers and techniques like a digimon was not normal.

It did not escape his eyes as Miki's eyes widened upon seeing some of the feats the red haired man was doing. She knew what this was and was not forthcoming with the information.

But one of his qualities was that he was patient…

~DST:R~

' _What is this Digisoul? Is it energy like Reiryoku? Is it some technological langue? What is it I'm looking for?'_

With clenched fists, Ichigo closed his eyes and stood in the middle of the wrecked building, the one Aegiomon flew through. It's the better place to actually hide from the gargantuan digimon.

It would do no good to be killed right now. Aegiomon was trusting him here.

The Faun Digimon went as far as practically saying that he could not beat the Ultimate Level digimon.

' _This is a partnership… it's time I do something…'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he looked for this energy.

This reminded him of the time he used to wield Reiryoku. Was this Digisoul like Reiryoku? Was it a pool of energy for him to use? Was it something he knew was his?

Was it his at all?

He never heard of this Digisoul before and as far as he knew Reiryoku was the only type of energy he knew besides the energy from hell.

Ichigo was so distracted with his thoughts that he did not notice that his surroundings shifted to him. Black turned into a vast park that had a small forested area and a playground.

Hearing kids laughing was what shook him out of his thoughts. Ichigo looked around and wondered shocked where he was "What… What's going on?"

He looked around and immediately knew where he was; He knew Karakura Town by heart after all…

"Mom! I'm going to play with Toko-Chan!"

The young voice caught his attention and he looked toward the small forested area where he saw a kid with a small mop of orange hair running in said direction.

"That's…" Ichigo stared wide eyed as he recognized himself "Is this a dream?"

"That's something you have to discover for yourself, Ichigo"

He knew that voice. Turning to look to his side, he saw the smiling face of his mother, hair blowing in the wind.

Just like he remembered her…

"Mom…"

"Go, Ichigo" She told him and motioned toward the forest "What you need is there…"

"How are you here?" Ichigo asked though he started walking forward unconsciously.

She smiled once again as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "I'm not, I'm just here to nudge you in the right direction" She said as she fully turned to look at him "Your partner needs you"

The place shifted to a forest where he saw the same kid, him, shouting while searching for something "Toko-Chan! Where are you?!" Or rather someone…

"Why I am seeing this?" Ichigo wondered as he stood behind a tree. He looked as the small kid bawled at his missing friend.

"Come out Toko-Chan! Come out so we can play!"

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" His mother asked as she approached him. The younger Ichigo ran at her and hugged her tightly while crying.

"Toko-Chan is missing!" The young Ichigo cried in his mother's embrace.

Ichigo looked at this in wide eyes as he remembered this. It was the day he was enrolled in Karate classes. But was this about his imaginary friend?

That's when he heard something further in the woods. Seeing as his mother and the young Ichigo were leaving he decided to follow the sound.

It got louder as he came closer and he started to hear voices speaking. One particularly young while the other was older and more authoritative.

When he reached a clearing, he was surprised to see what he now recognized as Digimon. One of them, the younger one, was a pink creature with four stubby legs. It had two long ears and it had a wide mouth.

"I don't want to leave! I wanna play with Ichi!" cried the small Digimon. The other one was clearly displeased with this turn of events.

"You have duties, my lord" It was a tall humanoid Digimon whose skin was blue. Its body was covered in golden armour as was its face "You cannot mingle in the Real World!"

"Magna-Chan! I don't wanna learn of the Digital World's History! It's boring!" The small Digimon whined in a childish manner.

"Lord Tokomon, you cannot disregard your noble duties!" Magna-Chan complained to the small Digimon "We're leaving now! You will not be returning anytime soon! Lady Venusmon and Lady Nyaromon are worried about you!"

"No!" Tokomon shouted as he ran toward the park "Ichi! Help me! Magna-Chan is being mean!"

Ichigo watched wide eyed at the even unfurling in front of him "Toko-Chan…" He was real? All this time?

This meant that Digimon were part of his life even before the spirits! How could he not remember this by what it was? What became of of this Tokomon?

" _The only reason I was surprised about you talking to me was because you could see me and touch me"_ Aegiomon grinned at Ichigo who looked shocked at that piece of information. _"Let's go Ichi!"_

Ichigo's eyes widened at hearing Aegiomon calling him that. Memories of the past resurfaced and he spoke one word " _Toko-Chan"_

" _What did you say?"_

Ichigo focused again and saw Aegiomon looking at him strangely. _"That name… I wasn't called that in a long time"_

" _Well… it came to me after I learned your name, but now that we're friends I guess I can call you that!"_

Could it be? Digimon grew and evolved like humans after all…

Was this fate? Destiny? Or mere coincidence?

Hearing a crash, he was snapped out of his meditation and he finally opened his eyes. He was surprised to see a metallic claw a few centimetres away from his head. It was almost touching his forehead.

His pupils dilated at the influx of information to his brain.

He was a little distance of a certain death.

Aegiomon stared from behind MetalGreymon X with wide shocked eyes that were filled with terror.

But what was more surprising was that the metallic claw was being stopped and pushed back by a white aura that surrounded him. This aura seemed to be made of small square data particles.

" **Stun Beat Blow!** Get away from my partner!" Aegiomon shouted as he punched MetalGreymon X in a fit of rage. Ichigo was almost killed by that mad digimon on his watch! He would not forgive himself if this ended with Ichigo dead.

"This is it!" Ichigo shouted as he clenched his fists with a smirk on his face "This is the Digisoul!"

Aegiomon landed besides Ichigo and smiled. He was heavily injured but he refused to fall back "I knew you would do it, Ichigo" He walked to stand in front of Ichigo and finally said "I hope you know what to do! I'm ready to Digivolve!"

The while Digisoul surrounding Ichigo replied to his enthusiasm in kind as it flared as if it was alive. Ichigo picked up his Data-Link and, as if he did it his whole life, he slammed his hand which served as a medium for his Digisoul to enter the device. Facing the device toward Aegiomon, he shouted "Digisoul Full Charge!"

 **[Insert Song: BELIEVER – IKUO]**

 **Digivolution Sequence, Initialize!**

Aegiomon felt as Ichigo's energy flooded his senses "Let's do this!"

 **Aegiomon, Super Digivolve to…**

The energy coming from Ichigo's very own soul surrounded Aegiomon and started changing him. He grew taller and his upper body became covered in a red armour that looked like muscular tissue. Half his face was covered by the same armour and small wings sprouted from his back. His horns grew larger and imposing and finally his hair grew longer.

 **Aegiochusmon!**

The energy receded and everyone was able to see once again.

Ichigo was amazed by the creature he saw in front of him, Aegiochusmon if he heard correctly…

"Thanks, Ichigo" Ichigo heard the more mature voice of Aegiochusmon. Said digimon looked over his shoulders and smirked through his half face "Now I'm as tall as you"

Ichigo smiled as he knew at that moment that even if he digivolved, he did not change. He was the same Aegiomon he knew…

"You can do it, Aegiomon… Aegiochusmon!" Ichigo cheered for the Ultimate Level digimon.

MetalGreymon X grunted in annoyance at what he saw "You may have digivolved, but you're still puny! I will squash you like a bug!" He shouted as he unleashed a barrage of missile coming from his chest " **Giga Destroyer!** "

Aegiochusmon narrowed his eyes at this and looked behind him to see Ichigo staring bewildered at the incoming threat. The Ultimate level digimon chuckled at that "So little trust, Ichi!" He shouted as he charged his fist with crackling lightning "This is what happens to those who threaten my friend, **Bolt Break Knockdown!** "

MetalGreymon X stared in shock as Aegiochusmon rushed at every missile and destroyed it one after the other. It was all done in a second at most.

When he finished, Aegiochusmon landed in a crouch and shouted "Vanish!"

To Ichigo, Aegiochusmon's words triggered a mass scale explosion, but he knew what he did. He saw it many times in the past.

Reality caught up with his moves when the God Man Digimon stopped his technique.

MetalGreymon X couldn't believe it. It was his strongest attack and it was destroyed like child's play. He gritted his teeth through his giant maw.

This was not going to end like this.

"You little pest! I will gut you and your human friend like a Kokatorimon and gobble you up like a-!" MetalGreymon ranted until he felt excruciating pain coming from his chest. Looking down he saw Aegiochusmon whose horn was stabbed on his chest plate.

"You talk too much" Aegiomon commented as his horn lit up with electricity "But I will tell you one thing. Don't. Ever. Threat. My. Friends!" Electricity surged toward his horn as he roared from the effort " **Charging Strike!** " With nothing left to say, Aegiomon pushed forward and destroyed the metal plate covering MetalGreymon X.

MetalGreymon felt pain like never before as he was pushed back, destroying buildings in the process. It wasn't long until he crashed besides WereGarurumon X who was heavily injured as well.

"So you were beaten as well" Bazz comments as he and Firamon landed besides the two "Ichigo and Aegiomon roughed you well"

Just then Ichigo and Aegiochusmon landed beside the Quincy and the fire lion digimon. Ichigo looked over at Firamon and then at WereGarurumon X before saying "That bastard digivolved as well, good job"

WereGarurumon looked at the humans and then to the digimon flanking them. They had no chance of defeating them. He knew that the moment he saw the humans powers, though underhanded technique would have worked as well.

Assessing the situation at hand, WereGarurumon decided that this was too risky for them "MetalGreymon, we're leaving" He did not wait for the other one as he used his claws to open a portal.

MetalGreymon grunted though he glared hatefully at Aegiochusmon "We will settle this soon!"

With both Digimon gone, Ichigo sighed in relief and looked at Bazz "It's done…"

Bazz nodded and ran a hand through his hair "It was though… should have gone all out from the beginning…"

Firamon looked up shocked at hearing that "You were holding back!?"

Bazz smirked at hearing that "It would be no fun if I'd just burn him up"

Aegiochusmon sighed as he crossed his arms "One must never hold back against an enemy" He said in a scolding manner.

"Who asked you, you damn satyr!?" Both Bazz and Firamon shouted at the same time.

A giant tick mark popped on Aegiochusmon's head "Oi! I'm not a Satyr! I'm a faun! A very powerful one at that!" He butted heads with Bazz who didn't back down from the challenge.

It was Ichigo who decided to break up this trivial fight "It's not the moment for that" He said seriously as he looked into the distance.

The other three turned to see what Ichigo was looking and saw that the ex-members of DATS were coming toward them.

This would be though to explain…

 **-BREAK-**

 **[Ending: True Asia – PUFFY]**

 **A battle packed chapter if I can say. ¾ of the chapter was battle more or less, but this concludes the first main battle that the Digidestined will go through.**

 **Now here we saw Bazz reinforcing his partnership with Coronamon who managed to evolve in the end into the Mighty Firamon who helped Bazz take WereGarurumon X down. Not for good mind you.**

 **Ichigo managed to trigger his Digisoul in another way. His past with this Toko-Chan is foggy at best so getting some insight about this is useful, no? Though his memories tying with this Toko-Chan's? Is Aegiomon this friend Ichigo had in the past? Answers in another evolution XD**

 **Tatsuki finds a Pokemon… I mean a Digimon Egg! Haha. Also we see that her thoughts regarding her friends go deeper than what we were led to believe. She did not get to fight, but her emotions were shown to the world.**

 **Finally DATS members get on the move! How will this turn out with Ichigo and his friends!?**

 **Find out in the final chapter of this episode next week!**

 **Onto reviews!**

 **-buterflypuss-**

 **Buterflypuss: good chap**

 **Me: Thanks! Hope you like this one!**

 **-ZiggySmallz-**

 **ZiggySmallz: another exciting chapter. looks like DATS is getting a fire lit under it to keep up with current events, and Tatsuki is going to get her partner soon. sounds like next weeks chapter is going to be good.**

 **Me: Thanks! As you can see, Tatsuki technically got her partner, but I think her thoughts on the matter will be good for everyone to see. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **-bladetri-**

 **Bladetri: like xD**

 **Me: Like always thanks! I'll know I'm doing something wrong when I don't get the 'like xD'!**

 **-o-**

 **That's all for reviews this time!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and wait eagerly for the next!**

 **Next Chapter: the moment after… (Last Chapter of Episode 1)**


	6. the moment after

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu: Reunion**

 **[No Opening (Like in the last episodes of an anime)]**

 **Chapter 06: the moment after…**

 _ **[…]First Contact is the name that was designed to refer to the day Ichigo Kurosaki met Aegiomon (24/05/2003). Two days later (26/05/2003) Ichigo and his comrade, Bazz, became involved in the incident everyone came to know as 'Fall of Cosmo World'. Successfully they managed to repel two Ultimate Level Digimon (Digital Monster) that had the curiosity of possessing the mysterious X-Antibody. This day (26/05/2003) was also referred as 'Third Contact' as it is the day we believe another one of Ichigo's friends, Tatsuki Arisawa, became acquainted with another Digital Entity. 'Second Contact' ergo would refer to the day Bazz met a Digimon much like his comrades (25/05/2003) […] Why did Digimon start appearing once again in the Real World? Why at first it was impossible to see them? My theory expands upon this issue, which is noted on the attached document, but the gist of it would be that due to the lack of contact between the Digital and Real world the amount of Digital Energy is not enough for them to fully materialize, needing in turn to acquire a different energy source to become fully visible […] I really hope we can avert whatever crisis is coming without needing to involve more civilians and furthermore minors like my son had to, two years ago…**_

 _ **Everything you asked is in the folder, Rentaro. I hope you can manage this situation with caution.**_

 _ **Ph.D. Kenji Noguchi**_

 _ **-A week later-**_

 _ **-02/06/2003-**_

"So… this Digital Monsters you speak of… are they a threat?"

Bazz stared at the ground as he kneeled in front of the throne occupied by Yhwach, the King of all the Quincies "I don't know for certain, but they caused enough damage to-"

"Are they a threat or no?" Yhwach pressed for his answer.

Bazz felt pressured as the presence of the king made itself known "N-No"

"Then why bother me with such trivial things?"

Bazz stared at Yhwach with barely contained hate as he replied "They could become a threat, but I don't know much about them… One of them nearly destroyed the human world years ago!"

Yhwach eased on the pressure as he adopted a thoughtful expression _'If there is such things as world destroyers among these monsters… then I must know what they're capable of'_ finally after thinking this over, Yhwach gave his verdict "You will mingle yourself among these monsters and stay close to Ichigo… Learn as much as you can. Then in two weeks from now I will hear from you. Meanwhile, I will be preparing our campaign against the Soul Society…"

"Will do" Bazz says as he stands up and starts walking away. As he walks through the hallways at a brisk pace, his mind races at what he was told _'Soul Society is going to be invaded… Damn, so he's going through with it… I don't know if I want to stay by his side when shit hits the fan…'_

Thinking about sides, his thoughts wandered over to Ichigo and Tatsuki.

' _They're… friends. Aegiomon and Moonmon too I guess… Coronamon…'_ That brought him to another issue. He started getting fond of the little lion digimon. It was not a mystery to anyone who saw them interact _'The destruction of the Soul Society is followed by the destruction of the Soul Palace and the Soul King… All the worlds will be destroyed… I only know this because of Jugo…'_

Then there was the 'threat' he received from Ichigo's cousin…

-Flashback-

" _Listen here…"_ Miki got close to him so only he could hear. Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke _"I don't know what Yhwach wants with Ichigo… but hear me well… If anything happens to him, I will kill you"_

-Flashback End-

' _She knows who Yhwach is, so she must be a Quincy…'_ That left many questions unanswered. Was Ichigo a Quincy as well? Did Yhwach know of this?

For the moment though, he decided to keep this to himself…

' _You owe me big for this…'_

-DST:R-

"Who are you?"

Yukio stared blankly at the intruder in his apartment. It was a shady creature to say the least, though it was no hollow as far as he could tell. Its red eye peered at him in curiosity as it approached him.

"You feel different than other humans I met" The creature says fluently, something Yukio did not expect "I want to see what's different between them and you…"

Now his interest was piqued. Deciding to give his full attention, he shut down his PSP and looked at the creature dead in the eye "Better question is, what the hell you are"

-DST:R-

Ichigo clenched his fists as he tried to will something to happen. In this case, he was trying to bring his Digisoul out with little success.

He sat in the park where he met Aegiomon alongside Tatsuki. Speaking of said Digimon, he was off playing with the small in-training Digimon, Moonmon.

Moonmon was a small digimon who looked like a purple water drop, but its head was elongated upward like a bulb.

It turns out that Tatsuki's Digi-Egg was none other than the small digimon she now called a partner. The lavender Data-link Digivice hanging from her bag is proof of that.

It was then that Bazz arrived to the park they used as their 'reunion spot'.

"Yo!" He greeted as he pulled out his Data-Link and realized Coronamon who went to play with the other digimon.

"Hey" Tatsuki greeted the red haired back "How did it go?"

Bazz sighed as he sat beside them "Honestly I don't know why I follow them…"

"That bad?" Ichigo asked a bit amused by the man's way of speaking.

"I'm on duty for two more weeks…" He said though he wondered if he should be truthful with them.

Tatsuki nodded as she turned to look at Ichigo once again "So any luck finding your cousin?"

Ichigo grunted at that "Nothing. I went with Aegiomon through every street in this city and nothing. I went to the police station and I found out that she's not working there anymore, hell her Boss, Megumi and Yoshino are missing as well"

Bazz looks at Ichigo and questions "Hey what about what they said that day?"

That day happened to be the one when MetalGreymon X and WereGarurumon X invaded the real world. That day was the last one he saw his cousin.

It did not bode well with him…

-Flashback-

" _What you saw here is confidential"_ The tall blue haired man spoke with authority _"You will speak of this to no one! Now leave as we clean this disaster!"_

Reluctantly they nodded and started walking away.

They saw a flash of light coming from behind them. It turns out that Aegiochusmon and Firamon de-evolved into their previous forms.

" _Aw! I wanted to still be strong!"_ Coronamon complained like a child _"I could friggin' fly!"_

Ichigo approached the two and smiled at them _"You did well, guys. You saved many people"_ Ichigo turns to Aegiomon _"Thanks for protecting me…"_

" _Ichigo!"_ A voice called out for him. It turns out it was Miki who was walking briskly toward him _"Listen, go to the apartment and wait for me. I will be much more occupied than usual because of this. I will call you eventually"_

-Flashback End-

"Since then I haven't heard from her at all" Ichigo comments as he gets up from the spot he sat. Aegiomon felt it as well as he rushed toward him. Since first using the Digisoul, Ichigo started feeling the Digital Essence of Digimon who materialize in this reality, much like Aegiomon could "We have other things to worry about though"

Tatsuki nods as she calls for Moonmon while Bazz calls for Coronamon.

"What's up?" Coronamon walks to them and eaves lazily.

"We're going hunting" Bazz smirks as he cracks his knuckles "Where is it?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and looked in the direction of the train station "Yokohama Station, most likely"

"Digimon hunting is boring!" it was the little voice of Moonmon "I want to keep playing with Corona-Chan!"

A dark cloud of depression hung over the lion Digimon upon hearing that name "That name sounds so silly… Makes me seem uncool!"

Bazz pats the lion in the head as he starts walking "Come on, don't lag behind Corona-Chan"

A tick mark appeared on the lion's head "Oi! One thing is the baby calling me that! Another one is you, you damn baldy!"

Bazz stopped walking and looked over his shoulders, dead in the lion's eyes "Did I just heard 'I want more training'?"

Coronamon's orange fur turned white from the sheer fear of the idea "N-No! I meant that you should call me that more often! Yeah call me Corona-Chan all the time please!" The small digimon kneeled in front of Bazz's feet "No more training, please!" Crocodile tears hung from his eyes.

Bazz's eyes glinted as he pointed with his index finger at the orange digimon "You will listen well then! You want to become strong, then you will have to train! I heard there's some Digi-Chicks around here! A small and weak cat will not impress them!"

By now Coronamon's eyes shone with interest at the mention of 'digi-chicks' "You mean it!? What did you see?"

"A fox digimon I saw the other day!" Bazz's eyes were shadowed as he smirked crudely "Wouldn't it be better if the vixen simply fell at your feet because you're the strongest Digimon around?!"

Coronamon's will shattered at that and he hugged Bazz tightly while crying happily "You're so good to me! You care so much for me! I will train and get a Renamon to notice me!"

Bazz nodded and grinned deviously "Good! You understand this is for you! I'm training you, for your benefit! Become the strongest lion out there!"

Ichigo and Tatsuki stared with a deadpan as this developed like the last few days. To them it felt as if they've seen this scene somewhere else.

A certain mangaka suddenly felt depressed enough to start drawing once again…

Turns out Coronamon gets stupid when it comes to female-like Digimon and this became the main motivator for him to train. At least with Bazz… After _that_ incident, Coronamon was never the same…

-Flashback-

" _Like Promised we will start training!"_ Bazz declared as he stepped in front of Coronamon, arms crossed to be seen as imposing _"First class, Dodging 101!"_

" _Huh? Dodging?"_

" _ **Burner Finger 1…**_ _"_ Bazz started as he saw Coronamon's eyes get as wide as a plate. Smirking he called a technique that for him was useless in battle as it consumed too much Reishi at once and did little to no damaged… for people like him at least _"_ _ **… Tommy-Gun Mode!**_ _"_

" _Tommy-Gun!?"_ He barely managed to shout as thousands of heat beams shot towards him _"SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

-Flashback End-

It was a sad sight that day, seeing Coronamon running away from Bazz while crying.

Nevertheless, the small digimon did become faster, if a little paranoid of heat beams…

That's when Ichigo got a phone call. Ichigo looked at the ID and saw it was from his father. Seeing as there were more pressing matters at the moment, he decided to call him later.

Knowing his father he would hear of this later, but innocents getting in the way of a Digimon rampage was more important.

-DST:R-

"Huh? He's not answering the phone" Isshin says as he put the device down "That's weird! He will hear of this later!"

"Are, Isshin, you're probably interrupting him while in a date or something" The mocking voice of Urahara rang from behind him. Turning around he saw the Shopkeeper walking toward with Kugo Ginjo lagging behind him. He had his wrists handcuffed with spiritual energy suppressors "Poor Ichigo is finally growing up now that his father is not around"

Isshin's nose flared in rage "That delinquent! I take my eyes from him and find out that he's up to no good! I ought to pay him a visit!"

"We have more important things now, Isshin" Urahara says as he motions to the building behind him "The others are unconscious in the building's roof! I'm only one man, so would you kindly fetch them?"

Isshin mumbled under his breath about delinquent children with delinquent tendencies.

Urahara chuckled as he looked at Kugo "Care to tell me Ginjo where's the other member of your merry band?"

Ginjo smirks as he looks at the shopkeeper "My, have I actually pulled one over the all-knowing Urahara?"

"It was unfortunate that I was distracted with more important matters at the moment, but leaving one of your group unsupervised is quite the risk" Urahara says as he covers his face with his fan "Your group was troublesome to track down, so I suspect this last member will be no different. I'm asking from one person betrayed by the Soul Society to another! Come on! It's not that hard!"

"Our final member is not around here" Ginjo chuckles as he looks at the shopkeeper dead in the eyes "You will never find him!"

"Well, it was a nice try! Yoruichi!"

Besides him landed a purple haired woman that everyone knew as Yoruichi Shihoin "So he decided to keep the trap shut?"

"He's so Meany! He's not willing to cooperate!" Urahara whined like a five years old kid "Please Yoru-Chan! Help me!"

"Idiotic nickname aside, I will be taking him to Soul Society" Yoruichi says as she knocks the man out "One would think he would cooperate instead of being sent to Muken. Who I am to judge? Maggot's Nest might not be as good as it used to be, ne?"

"So that's the end of Xcution" Urahara mutters as he starts walking toward his shop "The others are restrained in the building, Isshin is there"

"Urahara"

Said blonde man turned to look at Yoruichi who was looking at him seriously "You know where the other one is" It was not a question…

Urahara merely resumed walking and left in silence. That was all Yoruichi needed for and answer…

Not much longer than Kisuke left the premise, Isshin arrived while carrying all of the members of Xcution at the same time.

"Yoruichi! It's been a long time!"

"Not as much as I would like" Yoruichi mutters under her breath.

"You really hurt me with those words!"

Silence filled the clearing as the two waited for the escorts to arrive. Shinigami sent by Soifon would guide them to Soul Society.

Seeing how this turned out, Yoruichi had to ask "Isshin, what are you going to do with the spirit sword everyone created for Ichigo?" Considering everyone thought that it would be Ichigo who defeated Ginjo it was quite a stump to realize everyone wasted their energy.

Isshin looked at Yoruichi, seriousness for once in his face "I truly don't know what to do. Ichigo is away, with a family member looking after him. She's a Quincy, trained by Masaki so he should be fine… I wouldn't say that I know that _we_ will be fine though"

"You think they will move?" Yoruichi questioned him. It was no secret to their social circle that the Quincy were alive and kicking. That they were plotting against the Soul King was not so public information. They were privy to it only because Isshin's friendship with Ryuken Ishida.

"I don't know, but without Ichigo's help everything will be harder, but not impossible" Isshin explains as he sees a Senkaimon open before them "It all comes to if Ryuken can get _it_ …"

"Kurosaki-San!"

Isshin turned to look at one of his son's friends "Rukia-Chan!" Isshin shouts as he tries to tackle the girl, keyword _tried._

"Down boy!" Yoruichi scolds the man with a well-placed punch "It's good to see you, Rukia"

"Hello, Yoruichi" Rukia greets the two as she walks over to them "I hope you weren't waiting for long"

"Nah" Yoruichi shrugs as she turns into a cat "It was no trouble, though now I need a catnap… If you would be kind to let me…" With that she leaves toward Urahara's shop _'Kisuke knew Rukia was coming… Idiot… It wasn't your fault what happened to Ichigo…'_

Rukia turned to the downed form of Isshin and asked "How are Yuzu and Karin?"

As if nothing had happened, Isshin resurrected from the dead-living and stood up, photos in hand "Ah! My girls are all grown up! They are doing finely!"

"That's good, they're good girls" Rukia smiles at the memory of the younger sisters of Ichigo. That's when her eyes saddened a bit "And Ichigo? How is he doing? We haven't detected his reiatsu yet, so the sword wasn't used, right?"

"I'm afraid we didn't have a chance to do so" Isshin explains as he helps one of the Omnitsukidou "He's away of the city"

"Where did he go?" Rukia asks curiously.

"He's in Yokohama" Isshin replies as he approaches once again "He's attending school there"

"The district under the care of Captain Soifon?" Rukia was surprised by this "Why would he move away?"

"Karakura Town has only one school and considering that they're already into their last years, the government decided to place them in schools that would take them as to not lose the entire year" Isshin crosses his arms in thought "He'll be back for summer break I suppose"

"Will… will you give him back his powers?" Rukia asks hopefully "Everyone misses him back home, but interacting with the living is prohibited unless the situation requires it…" She looks down at this, angry at the stupid rules set by the Central 46.

Isshin nods at this "It's all up to him" It was the decision he came to when Ichigo left toward Yokohama. He was nearly an adult and knew that he was responsible enough to make the right decision. He only confided this to Rukia as she was one of his son's closest friend "He will decide when he comes back"

Rukia digested this and smiled fondly "Knowing Ichigo, he will jump at the opportunity of being able to protect his family and friends…"

"That's true, but because I know Ichigo I will let him decide when the time comes" Isshin explains while rubbing his head "Even my Gigai hurts when Ichigo kicks me! He would pummel me if I made a choice for him!"

Rukia laughed at that, already picturing the moment…

"Ichigo missed you as well" Isshin smiles at her "He doesn't shows it, but he's a softie trying to hide his feelings"

"I know" Rukia looks toward the sky and sighs "He's that kind of friend"

-DST:R-

"I swear, these are the rejects!" Bazz complains after a rather anticlimactic battle "That trash can was pathetic! I could beat it without even needing to move! Hell, with time Coronamon could have destroyed it without evolving!"

The Digimon that emerged was a Garbagemon, an amorphous monster inside a trash can, literally. It had a rocket launcher that Aegiomon easily disposed of with a swift kick.

The digimon only told them one useful thing though "We will have our revenge! That's what my bosses told me!"

After that, he started babbling about mercy and what not. Ichigo and Tatsuki would have been merciful had it not blasted a bus with a garbage rocket, killing at least fifty persons in the process.

Bazz was more familiar with the idea of killing, so he did the deed. It was a concept they found necessary in this line of work. Tatsuki took to it better than Ichigo though.

"Those other two were clearly of a higher level" Tatsuki comments as she walks besides them. Their Digimon were in their Data-Link resting as they did battle… somewhat. They were just lazy and it would be better for people to not see them.

"MetalGreymon was an Ultimate Level digimon" Ichigo says as he looks upwards "Garbagemon was as well… It must be like a Shinigami's Shikai" He theorizes on this day and night "One Ultimate is not the same as the other. Like a Shikai. Some people luck out with flashy techniques while people like the ones from the eleventh division get melee types"

Tatsuki looks at Ichigo irritated "Leaving aside that I don't know what the Eleventh's swords looks like, I get your idea. Like when you get the butcher's knife sword while others get cool swords like Hitsugaya, right?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth at that "Don't diss the Zanpakuto that kicked Aizen's ass! It was not Hitsugaya! It was me! Not Hyourinmaru, it was Zangetsu!" He points at himself with his finger, tick mark in his head.

"You're so easy to rile, Ichigo!" Tatsuki laughs as she runs ahead to escape from what she knows will happen.

Ichigo complied and chased after her and both started trading mock punches.

Bazz stared in surprise as the two bickered back and forth. Their friendship clearly went way back. It was strange seeing them when they acted like… _friends._ _'I do consider them like… friends… They're certainly better than what you find in Silbern… Half of them are mad and the other half are sociopaths! Me included…'_

"Oi Bazz! You're lagging behind!" Tatsuki shouts at him while waving at him. Ichigo stood by her smiling in amusement at what he saw "Stop staring at me and come! We're crashing at Ichigo's!"

Bazz shook his head and followed after them "Yeah, yeah I'm coming!"

It was not long before Ichigo and his friends arrives to the apartment complex he lived in. Ignoring that his missing cousin actually lived there, the place was Ichigo's.

So they decided to stay there while doing a biology project for tomorrow. Naturally, Digimon Hunting actually took much of their time as Garbagemon was not the only digimon that passed by the Firewall, the name they decided upon for the barrier between the Digital World and the Real World. But that lost time was training time for the Digimon as each battle they won meant becoming stronger.

It turns out that upon defeating the Digimon that came they disintegrated in data that their partners absorbed to become stronger. It worked as Coronamon now could easily match a Champion Level Digimon. Aegiomon was on a league of his own.

It wasn't long before they arrived to Ichigo's apartment and the three Digidestined decided it was a good time to relax.

As they entered, Ichigo suddenly became alarmed "Guys, be on guard"

Bazz and Tatsuki tensed and started eyeing the apartment Ichigo lived in "What's going on?" Tatsuki asked as she easily slid into a fighting stance.

"Someone was here" Ichigo stated as matter of fact "I left a cup of coffee in the table over there, I was going to wash it when I came back…"

They tensed when they saw that the bathroom's door opened. Preparing for the worst, they face faulted when Miki came out from the bathroom, clothed in nothing but her towel which covered her bosom and low parts.

Barely…

"Oh! Ichigo, you got back!" Miki greeted as if everything was okay. She walked toward him and greeted Bazz and Tatsuki "You are Ichigo's friends right? I never presented myself! I'm Miki Kurosaki, a pleasure to meet you two!"

"M-Miki!? What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo shouted as he waved his arms wildly as to make her realize how little she was wearing "When did you get back!? And where were you all this time!?"

Miki winked at him and said "You'll see soon! First we're going on a tour once again! Your friends will come as well!" She declares as she goes to her room. As she closes the door, they can still hear her talking to herself "Now where did I leave my uniform!?"

Ichigo had little to no time to wonder what the hell was going on when Miki came out dressed in…

"What the hell is that?"

Miki looked at Ichigo with a pout "This awesome uniform, which accentuates all of my curves, is what I use to work!" It was a white and purple uniform that seemed a little to… _tight._ Ichigo was red in embarrassment while Bazz was enjoying the free show. Hey he's a healthy man so why not? Tatsuki was the only one bothered, what with leering at Miki's chest and hers…

"You don't work at the station anymore!" Ichigo accuses pushing aside the 'uniform incident' forever preferably "What the hell is going on?"

Miki reigns in her disappointment at not making Ichigo react more and sighs "Follow me, we're going for a ride" She turns toward Ichigo's friends and adds "You two are coming, no excuses"

The way she spoke, dare he admit it, was authoritative…

It was a quick trip through the streets of Yokohama. The three Digidestined were silent through it, but that was just because of their uncertainty about the situation.

It didn't take them long to arrive to an enormous building that stood tall by the sea. Miki went inside to the parking lot and stopped the car. Before anyone could get down, she spoke softly "I thought everything ended two years ago…"

Everyone looked at her strangely, though she was not finished.

"Behave yourselves and everything will be fine"

The four got down from the car and followed Miki through several hallways until they arrived to a big sliding door.

"This is it" She said as she opened the door "Welcome to DATS"

They were surprised by what they saw. Rows of computers with people working on them, workers running while carrying reports and files. It looked like any operation centre from Sci-Fi movies or Spy flicks.

Ichigo saw some familiar faces such as Yoshino and Megumi and he knew that he shouldn't be surprised by this, but he couldn't help it.

In the bridge of the operation centre stood Rentaro Satsuma in a new uniform that showed nothing but his strict, cold and authoritative personality.

"So this is the 'Confidential' Yoshino was talking about?" Tatsuki wonders as she walks towards one of the computers. One of the technicians waves her away, catching Satsuma's attention.

Satsuma walks up to them and stares "I presume there were no complications on this trip, Kurosaki?"

"No, Sir. Everything was done as asked. The three subjects were brought here as per orders" Miki reports adopting a firm stance.

"Very well, dismissed" Satsuma says as he walks past the trio "Follow me"

The three looked uncertainly at the man before looking at Miki who motioned for them to follow.

Falling into line, the Bazz is the one who asks first "So… what's going on?"

Satsuma stays silent as he keeps walking. Bazz and the others take this as a 'don't bother, I won't be replying'.

They took the elevator to a higher floor and eventually they arrived to a conference hall. A long table with several chairs were place in the room. A projector was hanging from the roof and a screen at the end of the table.

The man walked to the projector and turned it on. He stood next to the screen and motioned for them to take a seat.

"I will start this with a proper introduction" The man starts his speech "My name is Rentaro Satsuma, Captain of DATS. DATS is an organization that stands for the purpose of maintaining peace between humans and digimon"

Ichigo frowns at this "Is this a government agency or something?"

"DATS, or Digital Accident Tactical Squad, is an international agency supported by the United Nations. This building is the headquarters of the Japan Branch which falls under the jurisdiction of Japan's Confidentiality Ministry"

Ichigo and Tatsuki's eyes were wide at the implications of this "So this is a big deal…" Tatsuki mutters as she hunches over to the table "So this was here all the time? And you didn't help us at all?! We had to eliminate many Digimon along the week!"

Satsuma shakes his head in negative as he explains "DATS had a purpose in the past, to maintain the balance of both worlds. Regarding circumstances I'm not authorized to disclose, the gate to the Digital World was closed and the UN saw no reason for DATS to stay active. DATS was disbanded and the many members of this agency had to be relocated with exception of few. That is until a week ago when our efforts were recognized as needed once again" He starts up the presentation which shows a slide depicting the chain of power inside DATS "Hiroshi Yushima is the Director of operations with me being the next in the chain of command, then-"

Ichigo was ticked from the minute this guy started holding back information. This happened enough times in the past to him and he knew that he wanted nothing in something like that "Wait a moment" Ichigo calls as he looks at the man who seems annoyed at being interrupted "You speak of 'Circumstances you're not authorized to disclose… Two years ago. You're speaking about the war with Yggdrasil, right?"

The man's factions showed nothing, but the slight twitch of his eyebrow told Ichigo that he shouldn't know that.

Seeing that this might land him on a tight spot, he hurried to correct "My Partner, Aegiomon, is something along the lines of a historian, so he told me about a human who defeated a god alongside a Partner Digimon"

The man stared at them and finally sighed before nodding "You're correct. This human you speak did defeat a godly entity that lurked in the Digital World. But that is of none concern for you at the moment" He shows the next slide which basically spoke about DATS goals and operations. About field members and researchers.

"So you want us to become members of your club?" Bazz asks in his own honest/brash way. He sat comfortably with his legs on the table and hands behind his neck

"That is the issue" Satsuma says as he emphasises the seriousness of the situation "You three are wild cards for me. I don't like to play with that kind of odds"

Bazz frowns and does Ichigo, though Tatsuki did understand what he meant.

"Humans who happen to be able to fight against Digimon effectively. Two teenagers who happen to come to Yokohama and suddenly Digimon start breaking through the barrier of worlds. One of them has no family by his father's side of the family. It's all a dead end" This one was directed at Ichigo "The other one is brash and has little respect for authority" This one was pointed at Tatsuki "The last individual happens to not exist!" The man shouts, the last statement pointed at Bazz "Or so the system says. No coincidences for Buzzard Bee in any database of any country, though one mention of a revolutionary army of heretics in Germany about thousand years ago. A man who's a ghost as far as I'm concerned, a ghost who can shoot beams from his fingers and fight Ultimate Level threats!"

The three stood silent as they digested the information. Bazz already confessed to them about being as old as he was. It was bothersome that this man knew so much, or so little, about them.

"The UN has enough resources to prove all that I have mentioned. You are not something I would bet on! Too many unknowns for my taste…" Satsuma roars at them "So an agreement will be made between our two groups" The Captain of DATS calms down as he takes a seat, not noticing how this situation was getting increasingly out from his control if the three Digidestined's expression was something to go "In the past DATS had several agents with Partnered Digimon. Today that's not the case and I'm desperate enough to seek the help of teenagers once again, but not enough to seek your help specifically. Kurosaki is very volatile and prone to do what could put innocents in danger. Bee cannot follow orders if we take in account the psychological test we made by mere observation and Arisawa is no better at following the chain of command! I would never trust irresponsible ones such as you. That's why we _will_ make an accord for both parties to work together for the time being"

"Why not trust us? Do you know any of us enough to pull this bullshit you're giving us here!?" Tatsuki questions him as she stands up, tired of hearing about her not being 'trusty' "Listen here Captain Jerk, as I see now, you have no choice but to trust in us to fight off any Digimon that comes to this world and destroy it! You have no digimon on your side and if you had, you would still look for us, because you're desperate!"

Ichigo stands up as well, pumped by Tatsuki's speech/rant "She's right. That you speak of Partnered Digimon as if they were indispensable makes me think that you have no means of fighting off digimon if they invade the Real World! You have no means of fighting Digimon. No weapons, nothing!"

Bazz now stands, a smirk on his face "And as I see, whatever I am or do is not your business. I do what I want because I can. I decided to fight off this bitches because I want to! I will not follow your petty group's call! I'd rather follow Ichigo than you!"

"You will shut up in this instant!" Rentaro barks at them "This is what will happen. From now on, you will have an agent who will work as an escort for you. When we need of your services, you will confront the given situation. You will be paid for this and-"

"A bodyguard? Really" Now Ichigo was frowning openly "We're clearly not trusted here for some reason" Ichigo speaks as he starts walking toward the door "If you want our help, you will get it but not because, at least for me, I feel some kind of duty to you." Ichigo stops at the door as Bazz and Tatsuki follow after him "It will be because we want to protect this world"

With that said, they left the room and rapidly exited the building, leaving a fuming Satsuma behind.

They walked for about five minutes before Ichigo sighed "Sorry if what I said wasn't what you guys feel"

"You're kidding right?" Tatsuki snort in a un-lady like way "Captain Jerk had it coming. Not trusting us? He doesn't know us. How can he say that just because of that he will keep info away from us? Hell I bet they would have thrown us away when this ended!"

Bazz nodded in agreement but Ichigo was thinking about this, in another context _'It's just like Soul Society… After the war I never heard anything from them. Not even Rukia or Renji… Even if I could not see them a Gigai would have been enough…''_

" _ **Ichigo…"**_

"What is it, Aegiomon?"

" _ **Is everything going to be alright?"**_

"I guess so. This DATS guys may be the good guys, but I don't trust them. They haven't helped us in the past. They don't tell us anything beyond what's necessary" Ichigo explains to his partner "It might not be the best choice, but keeping tabs on us? Really? Not even the Soul Society bothers with what I do!"

" _ **Alright. I trust you Ichigo… You felt that?"**_

"Yeah it's another one" Ichigo comments as he looks toward his two partners in crime. Said 'partners' perked up at hearing 'Another One' so they knew what was needed to do.

"We got work to do" Tatsuki smirks as she brings out her Data-link.

Bazz does as well as he pulls out hi red Data-link "Let's show those DATS bastards what we can do"

"Let's go then" Ichigo says as he faces his white Data-link forward.

" **REALIZE!"**

-DST:R-

"Please forgive us!"

Roars of pain rang through the chamber of the kings. MetalGreymon X kneeled silently while WereGarurumon X was being repeatedly stabbed by their Lady.

"Why did you fail? Why were you defeated! I granted you great power! Nothing could have stood on your way! There's no digimon in the Real World!"

"But there is!" MetalGreymon X squeaks, his voice barely a whisper.

A whisper their Lady heard "You say there are Digimon? Beside the puny Fawn I sent you looking for!?"

"The Puny Fawn evolved!" WereGarurumon X cried through pitiful whines of pain "He has been partnered"

The Lady stopped stabbing the wolf digimon to think over those words "That's not good at all… Why I was not informed of this sooner!? This is perilous to my plan!"

"They defeated us thoroughly! There was another human who had power of the likes of a Digimon! And he had a partner as well! A Coronamon which evolved as well!" MetalGreymon informed his Lady.

The Lady looks at both of them and narrows her eyes "Tell me why I shouldn't dispose of you two for this atrocious result!?"

"Because we will win next time!" WereGarurumon slowly stands up, as best as he can "We will train and reach a level beyond what we are! We will kill the human and his goat pet!"

The Lady stands there, looking at them with ominous eyes before she nods "Very well, I will grant you the time to do so. One week is all I give you. Show results and I will reward you with your lives" The Lady turns around and sits in the stone throne that's located in the large chamber "Now leave"

MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon scurry away as fast as they can.

"So Aegio-Chan… you seek to dethrone me? That will not work…" She chuckles in amusement, thinking of the ways she will kill the little bastard before _that_ happened. If it did happen, that would be the end of her…

"You will trust those fools?" A powerful male voice boomed through the chamber, though it did not faze The Lady.

"Fools with hope are the easier ones to entrust missions and assure that they will be accomplished…" The Lady turns to look at the imposing figure that just entered the hall "What do you want, Plutomon?"

"Just to see what this whole hubbub was about" He turns around to leave but is stopped by the voice of his Lady.

"What do you make of the situation?"

The dark digimon stops as he thinks of an appropriate answer "Test them. Send the grunts to see what they're truly made off. Send those minions you have around to test their limits and their weaknesses…"

"That is a fine idea" The Lady compliments as she hugs the Plutomon from behind with her sting-like appendages "What would I be without you?"

"You would be a shame to all gods and scum among Digimon"

The two left the chamber, though a single figure watched the whole exchange…

"The gates to the Human World are open again… I have to do something… I'll see you soon, Yoshi…"

 **-END OF EPISODE 1-**

 **[Ending: True Asia – PUFFY]**

 **Episode One Finished!**

 **YAY!**

 **This wasn't a chapter filled with battle but it has many revelations and some insight on events parallel to Ichigo's adventure!**

 **So this is the deal**

 **Bazz reports to Yhwach and has his stay extended, though limited with Ichigo and Tatsuki!**

 **Now Ichigo awakened Aegiomon's ability to sense Digital Essence! It should work like Reiatsu sensing everyone uses in Bleach.**

 **A little tease of what's happening in Karakura Town! Xcution was captured with one of their members missing… or is he? Urahara was quite vague on that…**

 **It turns out Ichigo missed on getting his powers back! Poor thing when he learns of it! Though what Isshin said is true, what Ichigo decides is what will happen!**

 **Yukio meets an unknown figure (read Digimon) who wants to learn more about him. If you guess which Digimon Yukio gets you get a cookie (read free plot point to the one who gets it right)**

 **Tatsuki's partner is shown! Moonmon ergo Lunamon for the dim-witted. Basically the counterpart of Coronamon that came out with the games Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. Cool Digivolution Line and related to one of the villains… well most of them…**

 **Ichigo and his friends meet DATS and I have to say it was the most difficult decision to make things like you just read. Ichigo, Bazz and Tatsuki will run as a parallel group to DATS for the foreseeable future. Why I did this? It would be too predictable and this can lead to a** _ **very**_ **cool plot point and Pairing Development (read Ichigo/Yoshino). That is how confident I'm on this!**

 **Some insight on the enemies' lines! If you know your Digimon Lore finding out who the main villain here is should not be difficult, but it will require to read some… Plutomon is one of the most bad-ass Digimon ever made, simply as that. I could not leave Jupitermon's rival out of this!**

 **Finally someone who knows Yoshino is on its way! I wonder who it is… (read Lalamon -_-')**

 **Now onto reviews!**

 **-buterflypuss-**

 **Buterflypuss: good chap**

 **Me: Thanks!**

 **-bladetri-**

 **Bladetri: like XD and what is the pairing or is there not**

 **Me: Thanks! Regarding the pairing… well pairing someone on the first few chapters is counterproductive to the story, but rest assured that Episode 2 will focus on Ichigo's pairing! XD**

 **-Guest-**

 **Guest: Good Chapter!**

 **Me: Thanks for reading! Please put a name or an account so I can refer to you by something!**

 **-TheTechnoMage-**

 **TheTechnoMage: Great story so far, and hope to see more in the future! :) Also is the paring going to be Ichigo/Yoshino then because I have absolutely no problems with that. Also like seeing you included a character like Bazz of all people in this as it adds some variation and a completely unexpected character that did get loads of development in thousand year blood war only to be killed off - kind of wondering if that means Yukio's presence in Ichigo's school means he'll join as well... meh, questions for the future, doesn't matter to me because I'm loving this :)**

 **Me: Thanks for reading! The pairing, if you look for it, is no secret so I'm happy you like it! I wanted to use the opportunity crossovers give an author to pair characters of different stories! Bazz was a completely wasted character, literally. A cool appearance and an even cooler personality, on top of an interesting back story, only to be killed just like that! Other characters had worst injuries and lived! Come on! About Yukio well… he's secondary in this episode, though I cannot say it will stay like that in the next one…**

 **About your other review, I will mention it here because I'm in a good mood! Touma meeting Ichigo? The second strongest of his generation not meeting the new leader? It's like if Daisuke never met Yamato or Tagiru never met Kiriha. I assure you, it will happen! Though I have to admit that I hadn't thought about it…**

 **-o-**

 **Well this is how it will go from now on. As of now I have only three chapters written of the Second Episode which I'm teasing right now is called Digimon Savers Tu: Forward.**

 **To let you know that the next story is up, I will upload in this story a 'seventh chapter' which will be an Omake Series called 'In Ichigo's Steps: The Friends' Path'. The name is a parody of the Naruto Shippuden Arc with the same name. This Omake will tell the tales of Ichigo's friends, where they ended and the hilarious situation that follow them!**

 **Now to tease you guys (and gals) three fragments of some scenes from the next episode!**

"Leave me alone" Ichigo now opened his eyes and looked at Yoshino straight in hers "You don't know me"

Now Yoshino frowned openly at him "You and your group made a good job of that! At first I thought you were an okay guy, back when I met you with Miki and Megumi, but I see you three only want to play by your rules!" She shouts at him "But things are more complicated than that. There are protocols set for any action we take! The UN trusts us to do the job! If we can't do it…" Now Yoshino looked down in silent anger "Then someone has to. I don't like what you three do, but you're the only thing between a certain death and an uncertain future!" She walks toward him and jabs her finger at him "You are just a kid in a bigger world than you know!"

Ichigo looked at her seriously. She didn't just say that. She didn't know anything about him. She doesn't know that he died in the past. That he fought certain death head on and came back alive, albeit barely.

She could not seriously be saying that to him!

"You don't know a shit about the world, Fujieda!" Ichigo shouts at her "When you die, then you can say that you now all that there is to know! When you meet a Hollow and come back alive then you will understand what I and my friends do!"

-DST:F-

Miki was trembling by now, the implications of her words not missed on her "You don't mean…"

"The reason why DATS has been so ineffective against Digital threats is that they're weak willed" Minerva sentences as she stands up "As of this moment I declare a capture on sight to Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa and Buzzard Bee! This standstill will not be tolerated anymore. If DATS doesn't have the Digimon to fight off the threats coming to us…" She smirks at this "… then we will take them"

With that she left, most likely to inform the other officers about this turn of events.

Miki and Megumi were in silent shock while Satsuma fumed in silent rage. It was the purple haired woman who finally reacted "She can't do this… right?"

"She's on her boundaries to do this. She was sent to correct any inefficiency on DATS' way of dealing with Digimon. This is just that, a fix" Rentaro bites in anger.

-DST:F-

Tatsuki felt cold sweat running down her neck. She stared impassively as Rosemon held her whip at her neck, looking at Ichigo, Bazz and Yukio.

The threat was left hanging in the air, but it was as clear as water.

Lekismon for once in her albeit short life looked ready to fight the Mega Level Digimon, Aegiochusmon and Firamon sharing her sentiments one the matter.

Yoshino looked sadly at them as she steeled her resolve for what's to come "Ichigo Kurosaki, Buzzard Bee, Tatsuki Arisawa and Yukio Hans Voralverna you are hereby under arrest under the charges of breaking the Digital Limitations Accord signed in presence of Yggdrasil" Yoshino walked toward them, handcuffs in hand "You have the right to stay silent"

Ichigo stared at Yoshino in shock "Why?" It was the only thing he could mutter in his powerlessness. Tatsuki was being threatened so they could not do anything.

As she got close to him, Yoshino muttered under her breath "I'm sorry, Ichigo…"

 **That's all!**

 **Left you hanging eh?**

 **Wait until you see the poster for this Episode!**

 **See ya people!**


	7. Keigo I - Uryu I

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR BLEACH! (IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE, THIS IS A DISCLAIMER…)**

Someone talking "Hi!"

Someone thinking _'Hi!'_

Someone Texting _**Hi!**_

Someone on the phone or TV **"Hi!"**

Someone talking from a Data-Link _**"Hi!"**_

Someone from the past talking _"Hi!"_

 **Digimon Savers Tu – In Ichigo's Steps: The Friends Path Volume I**

 **-Keigo I - Uryu I-**

 **-KEIGO-**

 **(Non-Canonical Crossover with Tokyo Ghoul)**

Keigo looked down at the paper depicting the new school he was assigned to. For reasons unknown to him, he was assigned to one located in Tokyo. Curiously enough it's located in somewhere called 2nd District, whatever that meant.

He was peacefully reading the paper which clearly said 'CCG Academy' but he did not know of any high school that went by that name.

Which left him in a stump and he decided to go with the flow. That's the way Ichigo rolls it, right?

It did not take long to arrive and he was surprised by the size of the building. Many people dressed in white came and went around the building.

Hearing some people speaking he learned that this was the 2nd district academy, meaning there were more of this very same places! Such a luxurious place he arrived!

"This may not be that bad" Keigo mutters, hope in his voice.

Oh how it would be crushed soon.

His first class, curiously enough was in the field. They were dressed in exercising clothes and Keigo could say that he was in heaven as woman around were quite beautiful, especially the blonde one with long hair.

Hearing the call of their instructor, Keigo turned to see a pretty scary sight.

The man was something out of a horror movie, in Keigo's humble opinion. He was bald and had his face disfigured. His left eye was bigger than the other one and his upper lip was turned upwards. A nasty burn covered the right side of his face.

He was leering at them as he said "Today we will start with Combat Training"

That did not sound like a school activity at all. Maybe Gym came before academics here…

The man looked at Keigo and seemed to remember something important "Today we have fresh meat! Rookie step forward!"

Keigo suddenly felt the eyes of everyone and he nodded before stepping up "I'm here"

"Present yourself!"

"I'm Keigo Asano! I hope we will get along!" He shouted with a waist length bow.

The instructor nods and says "I'm Goumasa Toukage and today we will see what you're worth. Mado! Step up!"

The blonde cutie Keigo eyed early stepped forward and saluted the man. If he didn't know better Keigo would say that he just enlisted in the army or something like that.

"Yes sir!" The girl replies to the call of the instructor.

"You will go against this one!"

Keigo slowly turned toward the man he had to call instructor "Wait… as in fight? Weren't we going to have ya now school sports or something like that?"

Goumasa slowly turns to look at Keigo and smirks manically at the young terrified boy "Just for that we're going to see how you fare with weapons!" The man thrusts a knife at Keigo and pushes him to what he realized now was a ring "Be grateful I'm even giving you a Quinque!

Keigo turns to see the beautiful Mado turn suddenly dangerous when she pulled a spear with four ends, each end having blades across it.

She eyes him with a wicked smile and she swings her weapon at him.

Tears fell from Keigo's eyes as she closed in quickly; Only one thought lingered when he was skewered.

' _Where the hell am I?!'_

 **-URYU-**

 **(Non-Canonical Crossover with Prison School)**

"So everyone knows why we're… HERE!" The chairman starts the session. He was a forty/fifty year's old man with greying hair that wore a simple business suit "My daughter, the Underground Student Council President Mari Kurihara raises her charges against accused Kiyoshi Fujino, Takehiko "Gakuto" Morokuzu, Shingo Wakamoto, Joji "Joe" Nezu, Reiji "Andre" Ando and Uryu Ishida"

Silence fall in the room as the chairman from his position in the dais.

"Normally I would not appear until chapter 7 but here I am at Uryu Ishida's insistence of a fair trial, going as far as asking for a lawyer whom we have… PROVIDED!" The Chairman starts as he turns a page from the paper he's reading. He nods as if understanding something and continues "The court is in SESSION!"

Mari Kurihara, a black haired young woman stands up with a smirk on her face "I will be stating the charges against the accused ones"

"Objection sir!" Uryu stands up, not wanting to hear another word of this… _wench_ "She cannot give an objective recount of the events even if she wanted! It is obvious she hates the male gender!"

The Chairman looks at Uryu and nods at him, knowing of his daughter latent hate for men in general "I… APROVE!"

Seeing that Uryu would lead their case, the boys looked with admiration at the glasses wearing boy.

"This woman falsely accuses me of being as immoral as these Neanderthals" Uryu starts, breaking every piece of hope the boys had. He adjusts his glasses "I was in my own room when the crime took place. As this school is sure to have, you can check the security cameras to see that the only ones wandering the school yard were those five idiots"

The Chairman nods and asks his secretary to bring the security tapes to see it for himself, though the only thing he was watching was the retreating woman's back.

Mari gritted her teeth in frustration seeing the man's action, but had to bite back a retort. The glasses wearing one, the one who does not look like an Otaku, is an intelligent one. To her dismay after his speech the girls were looking at him in new light.

When the woman came back, everyone witnessed as the video feed started showing the Chairman's office.

It showed the man staring intently at the screen, a hard and stern expression on his face. That is until…

" **Ow I told you to be gentle!"**

The Chairman in the video rubs his chin in understanding **"Chiaki has a fine… ASS!"**

The room went silent as the Chairman composed himself "The truth of the matter is… that the woman had a 75-55-90 figure"

Kiyoshi and the boys nod in understanding.

It's a man's thing…

When they set the real tape it showed Uryu entering the boy's room and never coming back. As the only window was in plain view to the camera, there was no way for him to be involved in the crime.

"And thus I cannot be imprisoned, Kurihara-San" Uryu says with a smirk as he walks out of the room in the coolest way, raising his flashing glasses while wind blew his hair, winning the girls in the room over.

Kiyoshi and the boys seethed in envy though agreed in one thing _'He's the men'_

The Chairman had similar thoughts as he nodded at the boy _'I feel the power flowing through him… like it did in him in the PAST!'_ With nothing more to say, the man declares for everyone to hear "I declare Uryu Ishida innocent as well as give him the title of… MAN!"

Mari frowned as things didn't go as well as she expected. She had to admit, Ishida proved to be a more intelligent specimen of the wrong gender.

It would take more than this to defeat him, but if anything she had time.

Deciding to take her rage on something else, she round on the boys and says "You won't be going anywhere! You still were found peeping!"

Gakuto stands up and says "I keep telling you, it was only four of us!" Only to get hit by a voluptuous silver haired woman with a baton.

Just then the feed shows the five boys leaving the bedroom…

-o-

The Next day Uryu stared in disgust as the boys were taken to the prison _'Oh how I miss idiotic presences like Kurosaki's right now…'_

 **-BREAK-**

 **Well as promised, the last chapter of this episode, an OMAKE.**

 **Episode II is posted now and is in my profile if you want to take a shortcut there.**

 **Tell me your thoughts about this omake. I think I did well, but I'm not a critic or anything like that.**

 **Onto Chapter Six Reviews!**

 **-Arraia-**

 **Arraia: Perfect and update soon please**

 **Me: I hope it was soon enough! Thanks!**

 **-buterflypuss-**

 **Buterflypuss: good chap**

 **Me: I don't know what I would do without your 'good chap's. Thanks!**

 **-TheTechnoMage-**

 **TheTechnoMage: Yep. It's official. I'm going to be reading this story as long as it's being updated because the story's got me hooked at this point. Also hooray for pairing development in the next chap XD. Also wondering with all the throwbacks to what's going on at Karakura with Xcution, Urahara and all that (yep about time this became a complete AU to bleach) I was wondering if we're gonna see later on if Ichigo get's his powers back during the story. Also just kind of wondering in my mind how this kind of AU would've affected thousand year blood war. Either way, update soon! :)**

 **Me: Well thanks for the positive attitude! I'm glad you got hooked, kinda aiming for that xD. This became a complete AU the moment Ichigo wasn't in Karakura for Xcution to reach him, so I hope this comes to your liking. Keep tuned for the next few chapters ;)**

 **PS Ichigo won't get his powers back, though I heavily recommend that you keep reading if that's what you're looking for.**

 **-Guest-**

 **Guest: I hope Ichigo gets his powers back, even if he doesn't use them. I also can't wait for Yukio to be more involved with the story!**

 **Me: I'm afraid that Ichigo won't be getting his powers back, though as I said before, if that's what you want to read, then I suggest that you read three more chapters as you might see something you will like. Yukio appears in the first chapter of the second episode!**

 **-Eon-**

 **Eon:** **Good chapter, I'm looking forward to the next chapters - the sneak-peaks were really interesting!**

 **Me: Well here it is! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **-WolkaiserDrake-**

 **WolkaiserDrake: More?**

 **Me: Here it is!**

 **-SoulAuron-**

 **SoulAuron: just started following this, i hope you are still planning on writing it, it's pretty interesting.**

 **Me: Yes I'm planning on finishing this, even if it takes me some time.**

 **-o-**

 **Never had so many reviews for one chapter! Thanks people! The Episode II is posted! Enjoy!**


End file.
